When Love Comes Around
by BluEyedWriter
Summary: Emmett McCarthy is a 22 year old single parent living with his grandfather in Forks. His daughter is 4 year old Isabella Marie McCarthy. When the Cullen's move to Forks will Rose and Em fall in love. Or will she make a choice that will effect Bella and Em
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emmett McCarthy is a 22-year-old single parent living with his grandfather in Forks. His daughter is 4-year-old Isabella Marie McCarthy. When the Cullen's move to Forks will Rosalie give Emmett a chance, will they fall in love even though he's human? Or will an accident cause Rosalie to make a huge decision that will affect both Emmett and Bella.**

**Chapter 1**

**EmPOV**

"_Emmett, I'm sorry." She says looking guilty and lost._

"_I love you, but I can't leave her, she's… apart of me," my pleading eyes look into her gold ones._

"_You have to Emmett, I'm so sorry," she sobs but no tears fall from her face._

"_Daddy?" I look down to see my little girl looking at me with a questioning gaze. Her brown eyes tearing up. "Daddy, I want to go home now, come on," She grabs my hand and tries to pull me. But I don't move. Instead I drop her hand, and turn to the beautiful woman in front of me and we start to walk away._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Dad_dy!"

"Daddy!"

My eyes snap open and I jolt up while coming face to face with my little Bella. Her head tilted sideways as to silently ask me what's wrong. "Daddy had a really bad dream." She simply nodded her head and sat on my lap while her little arms wrapping around my neck.

"It's ok Daddy, I won't let the monsters get you." My arms wrap around her and I kiss the top of her head. I calm myself down by holding Bella. We sat there for a few minutes before she gasped and pulled away.

"Daddy, guess what?!"

"What, honey?"

"Today's Friday, and that means we get to go and get a movie." I smiled as her eyes started to shine with excitement for our typical Friday event. It never amazed me how Bella would rather spend time with me and an old man then go and buy toys.

"Oh my, I almost forgot." I said while smacking my head dramatically, this escalated a small giggle from her.

"See what would you do without me? Now come on and get up or we're going to be late and then we will have to wait longer to get a movie."

"Ok, Bella, did you brush your teeth, and wash your face yet?" She nodded her head really fast and made way to get off the bed before I grabbed her while giving her a skeptical look.

"Really? I think I see some dirt right there." I said pointing to a place on her face that was actually clear.

"No you don't, because I washed my face," her eyebrows pulled together slightly and her lips puffed out.

"Ok, open your mouth," she rolled her eyes but did as she was told. I looked at her teeth and saw they were fairly white and her breath smelt like mint. "Alright go get dressed." She scooted off my bed and ran to her room. I heard a little fumble and then running stopped.

"Did you fall down again?" I shouted still sitting on my bed.

"No…yes."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy." Stretching I got out of bed and looked around my room. It was the exact same since high school same bed with blue comforter, same dresser with a small TV on top, the only thing that was different were the walls, once covered in posters of football players and girls in lingerie were now bare. I went across the hallway to the bathroom and took a quick shower then brushed my own teeth. Soon I was dressed in my typical work attire, a t-shirt that said 'McCarthy Outdoor's' and a pair of jeans. I walked down the stairs having them creak with each step. I could hear Bella and Grandpa, or 'Papa' as Bella called him, in the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs making my mouth start to water.

"Good morning, Emmett, before I forget, I ordered more sleeping bags and tents." My grandfather owned 'McCarthy Outdoor's' a hardware like store where we sold almost everything from camping equipment to car parts. That way people wouldn't have to drive all the way out to Seattle and Port Angels every time they needed something. I ran it now, but still took minor orders from him.

"No problem gramps, when did they say they'd be in?"

"Monday, but I just wanted to tell you now, it seems like my old age is getting to me. I didn't even remember to put deodorant on the other day and when I went to grab an orange at the grocery store I thought the lady next to me was going to faint. And at first I thought it was her that smelt so bad." Bella giggled as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Oh come on gramps you're as healthy as a horse." I filled my plate with some food and grabbed the pills he had to take.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, if I'm so healthy then you want to tell me why have to take these damn pills." Bella giggled again while I gave my grandfather a disapproving look.

"Language."

"Darn, darn pills." Bella continued to smile as she kicked her feet under the table.

"Papa, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"We can watch anything, as long as it does not have little cartoon characters talking about gum drop buttons and how everything is wonderful. Blah, get a movie with some action and adventure, maybe some fighting. Or maybe something scary where things pop out at you. Those are good movies." What on earth was this old man thinking, did he want her to have to sleep with me for a month.

"You do realize she's four, right?" I said looking at my, clearly forgetful grandfather.

"No I'm not. I'm four and two thirds. That's old enough to watch a scary movie." I rolled my eyes at the extra two thirds.

"Ok fine, but if you get scarred we shut it off and then you have to watch one of grandpa's old war videos." I said while standing up and grabbing our plates. It didn't slip past my eyes that Bella and Gramps pounded their fists together under the table. "Ready to go?" Bella nodded her head and kissed Gramps on the cheek.

"Thank you, I think you just made my heart start to flutter." She giggled and turned bright red, while she went and grabbed her plain blue backpack. Out of all the back packs she could have choose that had fairy's, Hello Kitty, some girl with strawberries, she choose just a plain blue one. Of course all those backpacks were pink and my little girl hated that color. We learned fast that any t-shirt that had pink on it would end up under her bed, so we quit buying them.

"Alright let's go." We walked out the front door and towards my jeep where I had to lift Bella into the back and put her in her car seat.

The drive to Bella's school was short. I parked the car, helped her unbuckle her seatbelt and then watched as she climbed the few steps to the front doors. Soon I was on the road to work.

I opened the shop up as soon as I arrived, and some of the employees showed up. Joshua was first in; he had short red hair that looked as though he cut it himself. Josh was a good employee, never swore around Bella if she was here, always helpful, and he was great with the customers unless they were female then he would choke up and get extremely nervous. It was kind of funny and I would always sit back and laugh behind the counter.

Then there was Blake, he was the slacker employee, he hated coming to work and came in late every day. He was a troubled kid though and that's why I kept him around. He dropped out of school to help pay his moms medical bills and I had to respect the kid, he took on the responsibility that wasn't given to him.

"Mourning guys, there are some boxes out back that need to be broken down if you could do that it be great."

"No problem boss, I'll get right on that." Josh said excitedly. Blake rolled his eyes and nodded in good morning before he followed the almost skipping red haired boy.

The day continued on with the regulars coming in and buying cleaning products, or bullets for their guns. It was almost 2'oclock now and Bella's bus would be here anytime dropping her off. Call me whatever you will, but I still got nervous dropping her off at school, and I would worry about her all day until she was back with me.

My eyes kept going to the window every few seconds to see if the bus was here when a very slick Black Mercedes, Silver Volvo, and Red BMW pulled up.

"That must be the new folks." Josh whispered.

"What?" I asked tuning around to look at him. He nodded his head while looking out the window.

"Yeah, my mom was talking about them. There the Cullen's. There's Carlisle and Esme with their 4 kids, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. All their kids are adopted. They come from Alaska. I hear their kind of weird." Just then the door opened with the jingle of the chimes.

"Good Afternoon, if you need any help just holler." I said while turning around to look at the new additions to our town. They were all beautiful. The older man I'm guessing Carlisle, had a flawless face with blonde hair, and gold eyes. He smiled before he went into one of the many isles. He took with him a woman with a heart-shaped face; she was equally as beautiful as her husband, with caramel colored hair, and the same golden honey colored eyes. One of the boys had blonde hair, while the other had almost a penny colored hair, both as equally as handsome as their father. The blonde boy held the hand of a small pixie like girl, she had black spiky hair. They were all beautiful, and all had the same gold eyes. But the blonde girl was the one who took my breath away.

There were no words to describe the beauty she held. Her blonde hair was all the way down to her back. Her face absolutely flawless. Her clothing fitting to her slim body perfectly, herself in general belonged to an angel. She walked into one of the isle to find whatever she needed. Once she was out of my sight I was finally able to blink and breathe. I shook my head back and forth trying to remember what I was going to say to Josh before they walked in.

"Josh can you go and see if Blake is down unloading the truck. And see if he needs any help." I asked while turning around. He was still staring at the spot where the Cullen's had just been. Snapping my finger right in his face he jumped back and came out of his daze.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Can you go and see if Blake needs any help out back?"

"Sure," he looked over one more time before he turned around and walked out the back doors. I sat down in one of the chairs and began flipping through a magazine. My eyes continually going from it to the windows, and to my watch. Bella's bus must be running late today. The Cullen's were making their way up to the register holding some camping supply's and car parts, the beautiful blonde had a look of happiness on her angelic face.

"Find everything you were looking for?" I asked the oldest Cullen who I'm guessing was Carlisle. My eyes though kept sneaking to the side and getting a glance of the blonde. Gosh I wanted to know her name.

"Yes, we did, though you seem to be lacking sleeping bags."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We should have more in by Monday."

"That's no problem we will come in then." He smiled kindly.

"So you all must have just moved in, right?" I said trying to make small talk while I rang up there items.

"Yes we did. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, and my kids Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." He pointed to each kid. I was happy that I finally new the blondes name, Rosalie even her name was beautiful. I realized I staring so I quickly turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"You're going to work at the hospital I take it?"

"Yes I'm starting there Monday."

"What part of the hospital will you work in?"

"The ER, they were short staffed there. It's the main reason we moved down from Alaska." I nodded my head and smiled a bit.

"Well Dr. Cullen it looks like I'll be seeing you around a lot then." I said laughing a bit as he gave me a curious look. "My daughter, she trips over thin air. She's a really big klutz; we are at the emergency room at least twice a week." He smirked and chuckled a bit himself. "And speaking of my daughter," just then the bus pulled in and Bella started running to get inside. But being my daughter she tripped and fell to the ground. "If you'll excuse me for one moment." I didn't wait for an answer before I ran towards the door and to her.

The cold air hit my sleeveless shirt as I ran towards Bella. It didn't take long until I was picking her up and wiping the tears from her face.

"I fell down again." She said sniffling and putting her head on my shoulder.

"I know honey, I saw you." She nodded her head against my shoulder.

"How was school? Did anything exciting happen?" I asked trying to get her mind off her fall. It seemed to have worked because she lifted her head and smiled big.

"So today, Miss. Peterson forgot one cookie for snack time," by this time we had just walked into the store. I gave the Cullen's a small smile silently thanking them for their patience. "and Angela didn't get a cookie, and Miss. Peterson felt really bad so I told her that I would share with Angela, and because I did Miss. Peterson gave me a sticker. See." Bella pointed to a little blue dragonfly that was on her shirt saying 'Good Job'.

"Wow, that's so cool. Let me finish ringing up these customers and you can tell me what else happened today." She nodded her head and started to swivel back in forth in the chair.

"Sorry about that," I said while finishing up their purchases.

"No problem," I turned to see Rosalie smiling at me. I smiled in return and told them there total. While Carlisle paid, Alice the girl with spiky hair, eyes went out of focus. The blonde boy, Jasper, held onto her tight when suddenly she shook her head with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry," she apologized still smiling. Edward looked at his sister with a look of pure shook on his face. Quickly he shook his head back and forth, and with a thank you from Carlisle they were gone.

"Now, what else happened at school today?" I asked. Bella told me everything and though I heard what she was saying, Rosalie's image was in the back of my mind making appearances every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**RPOV**

The house was packed up and the moving trucks loaded to the brim with all of our stuff. The important things were packed into the cars that we would be driving to Forks.

My family hadn't been to Forks in over 100 years. Alice was jumping with excitement for all the shopping she was going to do. Her eyes glazed over and she stopped jumping, Jasper was by her side in a second, he held her until she came back. I heard a chuckle upstairs from Edward before Alice was fully normal again. She looked at me with a look of shock on her face.

"Rose, they have a Gucci store in Seattle!" Jasper chuckled before he went back to loading a few of Alice's things in the car.

"They wouldn't happen to have the boots I want, would they?"

"Oh yes, and they have more colors of them. Today is just an amazing day!" Alice said as she began to twirl around in an almost ballet type routine that would make any girl envious.

"Well that's good to know," Carlisle smiled as he carried the last of his stuff from his study. Just then two of the moving guys came in, both were disgusting looking. One was bald and one had greasy black hair with a tiny ponytail tied up, just begging to be snipped off with a pair of scissors. Both were dressed in sweats and a baggie t-shirts that had stains over then, each were heavy set with big beer bellies.

"The stuffs all ready, can we head out?" Asked the bald one. Both of their eyes kept moving to Carlisle and then to myself. Gross.

"Yes, you may. Please be careful and drive safe." Carlisle said, always being thoughtful and kind.

"Thanks we will see you guys soon then." They both turned to leave, but not before one licked his lips at me. If I could puke I would have. Edward came down stairs with a look of disgust on his face; I gave him a questioning glance.

"You don't even want to know what they were thinking." He shuddered lightly before he grabbed his keys and walked to the door.

"I know two movers that won't be getting a tip." I mumbled, but with our hearing everyone heard. After we looked around to make sure we didn't leave anything behind, we followed Edward outside where he stood looking at the house and at the view. We joined him in looking around. The mountain line in the background of the house. The brown colored paneling around everything making the home look rustic and old. The smell of some of the flowers Esme had planted. The sound of the small stream flowing while dragonfly wings flew around it. I took in my surroundings wanting to remember what the place looked like at this time and day.

It was going to be another 100 years before we saw this house again, but it was time to pretend we were human. Forks never really had sunshine so we could maintain the facade even better, not to mention that the hospital was short staffed making it look like an even better reason for moving. This move gave us the chance to pretend like we were human, though I really wished we didn't have too. My hand went instantly to my stomach where I traced a finger back and forth knowing what would never be.

"Let's get on the road! Esme you are going to love redecorating the house it's still in the 19th century style so it so needs to be modernized badly." Alice said as she started to jump with excitement again.

"I guess it's time for us to leave then." Carlisle said with a small smile as he planted a kiss on Esme's temple. We went into our cars and took off onto the main road.

With the speed we drove we arrived at the new house before the movers. It looked about the same as it had been 100 years ago with the exception of all the vines that hung from some parts of the windows. The house was three stories and the walls were all windows giving us the freedom of being open and see everything in our home. The house was on the far outskirts of the town and it was surrounded by trees. The windows once were completely clean, had dirt and rain stains all over the now.

"Well it looks like I have my work cut out for me." Esme said looking around at the windows as well.

We started unloading everything that we had in the cars since the movers were nowhere to be seen. By the time we had all of our stuff from the cars unloaded and put away, the movers finally decided to show up. They both walked into the house carrying two bags with a yellow, double arc on it, the smell of grease, and human food hitting my nose.

"Do you all mind if we eat something before we start unloading things? You could join us if you want." One of the movers asked while raising his eyebrows in suggestion at me. Now I know that times have change from when I grew up, but really have this century men have no respect for females, have they no class in asking females to join them. Of course I would never join them in anything they offered but still.

"Ugh, if I were you I'd keep in mind we aren't paying you eat or to flirt with me, my sister, and mother. If you wish to get paid I suggest you start unloading the trucks now. And while my family and I run out to the store, I suggest you have at least half of the truck unloaded if you want a tip." I said sharply. The looks on the two men's faces were priceless. With a raise of my eyebrows as to silently dare them to object, I turned on my heal and walked out the door. My family was already by the cars, Edward, Jasper, and Alice smirking slightly at my comments to the movers while Esme and Carlisle gave me disapproving looks.

"Rosalie, that was not very nice of you to say. Those men have been doing their best at helping us out." Esme's stern look making me feel like a child being reprimanded. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to keep my eyes away from her motherly disapproval look. We jumped in the cars and headed out to look around the small town and to somewhat mingle with the other town folk, that way we would seem more normal.

The 'downtown' area was small with little boutiques here and there, the town folks were starring as we drove by. That didn't surprise me though, out of all the cars I had seen today, a car that had been washed would seem like a shocker to them. The cars were all poorly managed and were rusted to the brim, or they had horrible dents and scratches.

We stopped by the grocery store even if it were unnecessary we had to keep up the façade. The food though would all end up going to a homeless shelter, as Esme would prepare food and bring it down there so we wouldn't waste it, not to mention it would make our family look like we cared a lot about others. At the grocery store we picked up tons of cleaning supplies as well. Those windows would take a lot to clean but with our speed we would have it done in no time.

After the visit to the grocery store, where we had a small 14-year-old bag boy flirt with Alice so bad that Jasper "accidentally" placed his foot out making the boy trip and have a carton of eggs crash on his head. The boy was so embarrassed I thought his acne covered cheeks would stay a permanent shade of red. McCarthy Outdoor's was the last place on our list to stop by. We needed to purchase sleeping bags and tents so if it were to be sunny out ever, when we would stay home it would appear we would be out camping.

The parking lot of McCarthy's Outdoors was fairly empty aside from a red Jeep Wrangler, a blue beaten up Taurus, and a black Grand Am. The Jeep had a nice body kit on it, hardly any rust, or dents. The other two though looked as though they could die any minute. I shook my head at the treatments of these cars. Poor, poor cars. From inside the store I could hear the conversation about us already. We could see them talking through the windows.

"That must be the new folks." The boy with red hair whispered to the boy with dark brown hair.

"What?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah, my mom was talking about them. There the Cullen's. There's Carlisle and Esme with their 4 kids, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. All their kids are adopted. They came in from Alaska. I hear their kind of weird." It's sad that even though none of them knew what we were like as personality went they would still pass judgment and rumors about us, it's kind of hurtful.

"Looks like we are already becoming the talk of the town." Jasper said while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go in and grab the things we need." Carlisle suggested. With a jingle of the chimes, we walked into the store. Looking around the place it didn't really grab my attention. The store in general looked like any other hardware store I'd been into. Up front was the brown and red haired boy that we had heard and saw having the conversation about us. The brown haired boy told us good afternoon and if we needed any help to ask. He soon fell quiet no doubt staring at us. I didn't give the two boys a glance before I walked into an isle that had a sign up top saying 'Automobile Parts'. At first glance in the isle I knew that I would be spending a lot of my time at this store, and more specifically in row 4. They had anything from carburetors, to brake pads, to clutches, you name it and it was here in row 4. If heaven would be like this, I wouldn't mind dying at all. Edward came up and chuckled at me while I stood there looking around.

"Are you going to buy the whole section now, or wait until we unpack before you start any maintenance on our cars?" That was tricky to answer, should I wait or just buy everything now? If I bought everything now then it would be easy to fix the cars up fast. If I waited though I would be in town a lot more and it would make us seem even more normal this could benefit my family to stay longer. Option two seemed good…yes I would choose option two.

"That sounds like a good plan Rose," Edward agreed.

"I think so too, but I'm buying this right now," I said as I pulled down brake pads, "oh, and this," pulling down routers. "That's all your car needs for right now, just because you have a lead foot and stop at the last minute." He scoffed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Ok we have to leave or I'm going to end up buying all of these things and it would be as though I choose option one instead." I turned to leave but looked at the shelves again. Edward started to push me forward away from the car parts.

"_Gosh you can be so annoying, I'm going ok, and get your hands off me before I rip them off in the store." _Alice gasped from the next isle over no doubt seeing my decision to rip his hands off. Edwards hands were away from my back in an instant and placed into his

pockets where he walked faster, near Esme.

"_Mama's boy,"_ was all I had to say before a small snarl sounded in his chest. Esme's eyes gave a disapproving look to Edward then to me where she shook her head back and forth.

As we walked up to the brown haired boy I realized 'boy' was not the correct term to use to describe him. For a mere human he was huge! Muscles abound muscles were shown through his t-shirt. He looked as though he should be in the NFL. He was tall and big, but not in the fat way but in the muscular way. My eyes traveled up his body to meet a beautiful face, he had big brown eyes and short brown curly hair, his smile was perfect and when his cheeks would pull up little dimples would show. For a mere human he was very attractive looking. A memory flashed across my eyes from my human life of the small child my friend had, they looked so similar in was like an adult version of him.

When I realized that I had been staring at the 'man' for longer than I would normally stare at a human I looked away and checked my nails. I snuck discrete glances though, unlike him whose eyes would go from Carlisle to me very quickly. I just couldn't believe the resemblance I saw from him and the little boy from my past.

He made small talk with Carlisle while he rang up our items. When he told us about his daughter I turned my head around and gave him another glance. He didn't look as though he could have a kid, he was maybe in his early twenties if that, I also didn't see a wedding ring on his finger. I could hear a bus approaching in the distance and when it pulled up the man smiled brightly.

"Speaking of my daughter," I turned to see a little girl around four, in jeans and a blue sweater, that was somewhat covered by her unzipped green and white coat. She walked down the stairs of the bus, and once she hit the pavement she started to run towards the building. She didn't make it far before she slipped on the wet pavement and fell.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute," Carlisle was opened his mouth to speak but he was already headed to the door. Once out side he ran to the little girl on the pavement picked her up gently while wiping away her tears. We could her the little conversation from outside.

"I fell down again." She said sniffling and putting her head on her father's shoulder.

"I know honey, I saw you." He said and then kissed her head.

"How was school? Did anything exciting happen?" It seemed as though the question caused her to forget about her fall and she began to retell the events that happened at school today.

"Awwww, how cute," Alice smiled as she leaned back into Jasper's embrace. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the man. He had a child something I could never have. They came in and he gave us a small smile. He set the little girl down and after she finished her little story. He told that he had to help us and then she could finish what else happened. He then apologized for having to run out like he did.

"No problem," I said and smiled. He turned and gave me a smile back, making his dimples reappear. He turned away and finished our ringing us up. I looked over behind him where the little girl was swiveling back and forth looking at the ground. She looked a lot like her father. Same brown eyes and the same long brown curly hair.

After Alice had her little episode making me wonder if the cashier thought anything weird of it. He didn't seem to mind and then we were out the door heading back to our new home. I kept the image of the man in my head. I was curious to know about his life for some reason. My thinking was soon replaced when I pulled into the driveway after my family and saw the movers lying on the grass of our front yard completely out of breath, Carlisle ran towards them, at human speed, and made sure they were ok. I went around the moving truck to find it empty. My family came up behind me to see what I was looking at.

"I guess they want a big tip."

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing my story. I haven't yet figured out how to reply to all of your individual messages but I want to tell you all again thank you so much. **

**Some of the reviews had questions about the story. Two asked about Emmett's parents, and Bella's mom, those who asked wanted to know what happened to them so I'll just say this, that's in the next chapter. **** Also many asked about Vera and Henry, and I'll tell you guys that you need to wait and find out. **

**I want to say as well that I will try and update every 3-4 days depending on school work and such, I'll try to get the chapters out there because I hate waiting to read a story that I really like too. Thanks again for all the reviews and if anybody has ideas of what they think should happen don't be afraid to share. **

* * *

**EmPOV**

Saturday

_Only a couple more weeks until summer vacation, then business would pick up. _I had to keep telling myself that while I sat in a swivel chair staring at the empty store. I had sent Josh and Blake home early since we were so slow. Actually slow wasn't the right word, dead was more like it. Bella was coloring in one of her coloring books next to me, smiling now and then. I kept glancing over to see how she was coloring, and I must say for a four-year-old she never colored out of the lines. Suddenly she gave a huff and turned to me giving me an annoyed glance, very similar to her mother's glance. I cringed slightly, but then remembering that I was the parent I looked back at her trying to mirror the look she was giving me. She looked away tore a page from her coloring book slapped it in front of me, and placed the crayons in the middle of us.

"Will you please color, you keep looking over at my work and it's bothering me." With another huff she went and continued her coloring.

Instead of yelling or saying something I just grabbed a crayon and started coloring in a picture of a bear grilling a steak. I started detailing the bear by drawing what was supposed to look like fur. I could feel Bella's eyes looking at what I was doing. I smirked slightly now realizing you do get kind of annoyed when someone watches you work. To make her laugh I took the green crayon and drew little stink lines behind the bears butt. Sure enough a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Daddy," Bella tried to scold but was laughing to hard. She shook her head back and forth but then turned around to finish coloring her own page. I starred at her remembering last night's Friday routine.

_We had just gotten back with the movie. Gramps had come with us and he wanted to get a 'good' movie as he put it. Usually Bella would pick out the movie but she said that she would let Papa have a turn. So what movie did he rent, "Pet Cemetery". The movie was about a man who is told about a cemetery that when buried in it you come back alive but evil and sinister. Bella made herself seem so excited to watch the movie but when she thought I wasn't looking she looked a little scared. I tried to convince Gramps not to get the movie while we were in line, but that man was a stubborn as an ox. _

_When we got home we mad popcorn and sat on the small sofa, Bella sat on my lap while I rested my feet up, and gramps sat in the recliner on the other side of the sofa. Throughout the movie Bella kept a brave face on, she would jump at certain parts but I would just hug her tight, almost showing and reassuring her that I was there, she would then relax. _

"_That was a stupid movie," Bella said as the credits started to roll on the TV._

"_You aren't scared?" I asked giving her skeptical look._

"_No, but I don't want a pet cat now, or a little brother ever." I chuckled to myself remembering certain parts of the movie. A lit snore sounded from the recliner and when I looked over I saw the old man asleep. Of course he wouldn't stay up and actually watch the movie that he refused to let us exchange. I set Bella on the sofa while I stretched and went to wake the old man up. _

"_Gramps, you fell asleep, get up and go to your bed." He grumbled but got up and walked over to his room. "Ready for bed Bells?" She nodded her head and went to get up but I was too fast and grab her. She smiled and laughed a bit as I started to tickle her._

"_Daddy… Stop!" She said between her fits of giggles. _

"_Alright, Alright. Should we take a bath now, or do you want to take one tomorrow." I asked as we headed upstairs. _

"_Now, please." She said. I sat her down while I filled up the bath tub, and poured in her bubble bath mix. While the tub started to fill up I went in her room and pulled out a pair of pajamas for her to wear afterwards. Now normally Bella would wait in the bathroom while I grabbed her stuff, and I didn't notice she was behind me until I almost fell on top of her because she surprised me. Walking back to the bathroom Bella followed closely _

_behind. Yeah right, I should have never believed that 'That was a stupid movie' crap. The tub was almost full so I shut it off and undressed Bella while placing her in the bath. She played with the suds while I shampooed and conditioned her hair. I handed her a washcloth to cover her eyes as I rinsed her hair out. Then handed her another washcloth with body wash on it so she could wash her body, she rinsed off, while I went and grabbed a towel. Soon she was dried off and placed into her PJ's. She was tucked into bed, making sure her little stuffed lamb, was tucked in with her. I gave her a little kiss before leaving to my room. _

_I changed into a pair of pajama pants and hopped into bed myself. I let my mind wander back to Rosalie while I waited for Bella to come, it should only take five minutes before I would hear her feet paddling down the hallway. I imaged Rosalie's face, she looked so angelic but she also had a look that said 'I could kick your ass'. Rosalie's clothes and how they fit perfect to her slim body. Rosalie's smile, her smile could kill you it was so beautiful, and when she did smile it was real, not one of those fake 'I'm sorry for you' smiles but the 'wow' type smile. I was brought back when I heard little feet running towards my bedroom. There was a knock at the door._

"_Come in," the door opened and in walked in Bella holding teddy and her pillow._

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked giving me pleading eyes. Now of course I was going to let her, but she got away with everything when she gave me those pleading eyes. I nodded my head and pulled back the covers. She shut my door and then came over and hopped into bed next to me. She snuggled closer and I wrapped my arms around her little body._

"_You know what this means don't you?" I asked a smug smile on my face though she wouldn't be able to see it. She nodded her head against my chest._

"_I have to watch Papa's war videos next movie night." _

I began to laugh a bit recalling everything. Rosalie had been the one I dreamt about last night, and my mind kept going back to her every now and then. I so wanted to see her again. Carlisle said they would come in to get more sleeping bags, maybe he would send her to get them. It was kind of crazy but I needed to see her.

As if God read my mind a red BMW pulled in and I began to smile. '_Thank you, oh thank you God!' _I was going to go and be the gentlemen and open the door and as I made way to sit up from my chair, Rosalie had just gotten out of her car, my knees grew weak and I fell down hitting my head on the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy are you ok!?' Bella asked as she got out of her chair and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm fine, I'm ok." I said reassuring her as I stood back up just as Rosalie walked in. She smiled before going to isle four.

"You should go help her." Bella whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and walked straight to isle four. I saw her there looking around with her finger tapping her chin.

"Hi… umm do you…uh need any help?" I asked trying to maintain I cool façade but ended up failing miserably. She looked at me and rolled her eyes bruising my ego in the process. Ok McCarthy, get it together you can do this. Clearing my throat I asked in a more professional manner, "Is there something particular that you are looking for?"

"Yes I'm looking for ceramic routers and brake pads."

"There on the top shelf right there, let me grab the ladder." I walked away and towards the corner of the store where the ladder was and grabbed it and carried it back. I opened it up and was about ready to climb up it when she grabbed my arm to stop me, her hands were stone cold, and kind of felt like stone as well.

"I can do it myself just as well." Was she serious, I took a step back but then took in the outfit she had one. She wore a tank-top with a sweater over it and a tight fitting mini skirt exposing her beautiful legs, she wore the outfit with a pair of really tall high heels making it seem as though her legs went on forever. Part of me liked the outfit she had on and the other part wanted me to take my sweatshirt I had and cover her up with it, because even though her outfit made me start to drool it pretty much pissed me off knowing other guys could stare at her and see her looking this beautiful.

Rosalie had just taken her first step on the ladder when I grabbed her arm. She stepped down looking really irritated.

"What? I just need these parts ok, so let me get them!" She was mad, really mad, and I felt bad knowing she was mad at me but I wouldn't let her get the parts wearing that outfit. Though part me wanted her too, I wouldn't let that side take control.

"I understand that, but in case you have forgotten what you put on this morning, there is no way in hell I'm letting you climb that ladder. And what kind of gentlemen would I be if let you show yourself off like that?" She looked completely shocked as she looked down at her outfit then back at me. I turned my head away from her and climbed the ladder grabbing the routers and the brake pads.

"Is that all you need?" She nodded her head not looking up to meet my eyes. She walked with me back to the register where Bella sat still coloring in her book. I walked behind the counter ringing the items up.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I looked to the side to see her smiling at Rosalie. Rosalie smiled back, her eyes shining adoringly towards her.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good now, your dad kind of actually saved me from embarrassing myself, and I'm really grateful. But I have a problem. I don't know your dad's name and I have to thank him."

"His name is Emmett Theodore McCarthy." She smiled brightly at Rosalie. Did Bella have to say my middle name; I could feel the slight blush spread up my cheeks.

"Thank you Bella," she smiled kindly at Bella before she turned to me.

"Your total is 58.67," She pulled out a credit card and swiped it through the machine. I placed the items into the bags and set them on the counter. I grabbed my old high school sweatshirt on the back of the chair and passed it to Rosalie. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"It's cold outside, you don't have a coat and that sweater isn't really thick. So put on please." She took it and smiled slightly and put it on. I was really pleased that not only had I got her to cover her body up more but at the fact that sweatshirt had my last name on it and if she would walk around guys would back off seeing her with my name. It was just a sudden protective urge I felt and I liked it. I walked around the counter and grabbed the bags carrying them out the door. It was really cold outside and I gave a slight shiver when the air hit me. She followed behind me and popped the trunk of her car open. I placed the bags in there and she closed it. The triple beep the car made told she unlocked the door. I opened the car door and gestured her to get. She stood there for a second and looked at me.

"Thank you Emmett, I really appreciate it." I smiled down at her.

"It's no problem." She smiled slightly and got in her car and started it up. I shut her door and went back to the store door turned and waved while she drove away. A loud sigh escaped my lips before I went back into the store where a little girl looked at me smiling. I took the seat and watched as Bella began her coloring once again.

The hours past and soon it was nine-o'clock making it time to close, Bella was dead on her feet as she insisted on helping me close the shop up, of course I just handed her a cloth and told her to wipe down the counter. By the time we were done and the store was locked up it was around ten. Bella was in her car seat fast asleep by the time she was buckled in. So as soon we got home I put her in her pajamas and placed her in my bed, knowing if she woke up alone she would start to cry. I brushed my teeth and changed before I crawled in right next to her.

My mind began thinking of earns Bella and I had to run tomorrow, one of which consisted of us driving to Port Angels to get a dress for Bella's end of the year recital. It was going to be a tuff day seeing as how Bella does not do well with shopping or wearing dresses. I closed my eyes relaxing myself as I pictured Rosalie wearing my old high school sweatshirt; where on the back of it said 'McCarthy'.

I fell asleep fast while still picturing her in my sweatshirt.

**RPOV**

As I drove home from the hardware store I couldn't believe what had happen. I went in to get a few parts. Carlisle needs his breaks to get done so I figured to just get it over with. When I pulled into the hardware store the lot was empty aside from the Jeep. I saw the brown haired man stand up and then when I got out he fell down. The little girl asked him if he was alright to which he said he was fine so I felt no need to rush inside. When I did get inside he was standing back up and smiling like an idiot. I gave a slight smile back before I headed into the forth isle. I was looking around when I heard loud footsteps coming my way, this guy was going to flirt with me and I really didn't want to have to deal with this.

I had been right as he tried his first line, it came up really shaky though, so I turned around gave him an obvious once over while rolling my eyes hoping he would get the picture.

But I had no such luck; he tried again this time coming out more professionally so I told him what I was looking for. He went and grabbed the ladder to get them off the top shelf and as he was about to climb up when I stopped him. I am an independent women I did not need a man to get me my things and I felt no need for him to try to assist me getting what I needed. I almost got away with it myself before he grabbed my arm stopping me. Who the hell did he think he was grabbing at me? So when I yelled at him he started yelling at me about the outfit I had on. When I looked down to see what I was wearing, had I been human my face would have been completely red. I was utterly embarrassed.

Before I swiped my card to pay I found out what the man's name was by his beautiful daughter. She was the sweetest girl I'd ever seen. When I mentioned that her dad had saved me from embarrassing myself she looked up at him with great pride shinning through her eyes. Emmett had put the things in a bag and grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging on the back of the chair. He didn't put the sweatshirt on though, instead he handed it to me, and told me that I didn't have a coat, and my sweater didn't look warm enough. I made sure my face stayed blank but inside I was really pissed off again. I didn't need some oversized man telling me what to wear, and as I was thinking of some comeback to say I realized his daughter was right there and I didn't want to be disrespectful, Esme's face also appeared in my mind telling me to accept the offer and to not be rude. I bit my tongue down to hold back the comment and put on the oversized sweatshirt that went all the way past my knees. The sweatshirt was warm and had a masculine outdoorsy scent to it, and I have to say I enjoyed the smell.

Emmett had grabbed my bags and was walking towards the door and so I followed him. I popped the trunk open and he placed the bags in, he also went and opened the door for me. Emmett was doing similar things that the men in my time would do and I kind of enjoyed it.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Instead of him letting me grab the items while exposing my undergarments to him he didn't let me and I was really grateful for that.

"It's no problem," he said while smiling at me. I sat in the car and started it up while he shut the door. When I was leaving I could see him wave goodbye before he went back into the store.

Still thinking about Emmett I pulled into the driveway, thankful that Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were out hunting this weekend so they wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts or sense what I was feeling right now about Emmett. As I stepped out of the car I went straight into my room and changed into jeans so I could begin work on Carlisle's car before he returned home. Alice and Esme were discussing plans for the house.

It should have only taken me a couple of minutes but because I was replaying in my head what happened today it took much longer. Once that was done I checked the oil on Carlisle car and topped him off. Alice came out a few minutes later and stood there giving me a knowing smile and look.

"Yes, Alice, do you need something?"

"I like your sweatshirt Rose." I looked at her and gave her a small smile as I realized I was still wearing the sweatshirt.

"So do I." Alice laughed and then grew silent. When I looked over at her, her eyes weren't focused. When she did come back she was smiling brightly.

"Rose, do you want to go shopping with me in Port Angels tomorrow?"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow. Thank you guys for the reviews they're so awesome. Your reviews always brings a smile to my face. **** Sorry this chapter took so long, school can be a real drag sometimes. So to make up for the wait, an extra long chapter!!!!**

**Onward to the story, you guys deserve it.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

Sunday morning I woke up to find the Bella already gone from the bed. Stretching I got up and walked downstairs searching for her. She was in the living room watching TV just minding her own business. I walked back up the stairs and took a quick shower. Once I was done getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I walked back down the stairs. Grabbing a cup of coffee and joined Bella in the living room

"Morning Daddy."

"Good Morning, you ready run some earns with me?" I asked though she had to come no matter what. Gramps was at the doctors today getting some tests done. He said his chest had been bothering him lately. She nodded her head and got up, but before she left the living room I grab her hand and pulled her on my lap.

"Teeth?" she opened her mouth and I could smell mint coming from her mouth. "Did you was your face too?" She nodded her head while I took her chin lightly and moved her face around, making sure it was clean. "Alright, let's get on the road." She jumped off my lap and walked towards the coat rack, I followed after her reaching up and grabbing our coats. After locking the doors up we were on our way to Port Angels.

We arrived in an hour pulling into one of the parking spots. Once Bella was out of the car I held her hand as we started walking up towards the building, and for some reason I started to get nervous.

"Ok, Bella, remembering the rules. One no talking to strangers. Two you stay by me at all times when we are in here, and three if someone were to ask you if you want candy you say?" She looked at me for a second before she smiled.

"Yes, please, but without nuts." I frowned at her before she started laughing. "Just kidding Daddy, I'm supposed to say "No" and run and find you. Papa told me to tell you that, he said that your face would look funny, and he was right," she smiled again before pulling my hand towards the entrance.

"Remind me that Papa and I have to have a talk later today."

Walking into the store we saw many people carrying different bags from their recent purchases. Bella turned around giving me a questioning look as we began walking through the mall, towards the area in which kids clothing were sold.

"What do we have to get?" Now it was my turn to laugh at the reaction she was going to have.

"A dress."

"Why do you need a dress?" I shook my head holding back my chuckle.

"Silly girl, I don't need a dress. But you do." I looked down to see her face drain of color. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at me. I laughed a bit as she just starred at me in disbelief.

"No I don't." I simply nodded my head making Bella's bottom lip stick out in a pout. "Please Daddy; I don't want to get a dress. I don't like them."

"Sorry Bells, but we got to get one for your end of the year recital." She shook her head in saying 'no' and her eyes started to tear up. Now I started to feel a little bad, I hated seeing Bella cry. "How about we make a deal?"

She sniffled, "What kind of deal?" I smiled slightly.

"If you buy one dress today, and don't put up a fuss about wearing it to your recital, I'll let you spend the whole summer in basket-ball shorts and t-shirts. I won't make you wear skirts, dresses, or any other girly crap." Her eyes weren't glazed over with tears anymore and she thought about the offer for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement and stuck her hand out. Shaking her hand we started off again. Halfway in the mall I saw the back of a girl with long blonde hair walk gracefully into a store making me stop dead in my tracks. Rosalie? No other girl would have been able to walk like that, it had to be her. Bella started pulling me towards the same store.

"Daddy I think I see a dress I like." Today was my lucking day; I began to smile even brighter when I got a glance of the long, beautiful, blonde hair again. But instead of going up and talking to her I took Bella to where the little girl dresses were. I didn't want to come off creepy or stalkerish, but I was hoping that she would see me and come and start conversation. I pulled dresses out showing them to Bella; she shook her head 'no' over and over again making me grow a little frustrated.

"Bells, you can't be telling me you don't like any of these dresses." She sat down with a bored expression as she looked around the area. Why was it so hard for her to find a dress, weren't little girls supposed to love dresses, princesses, and ponies?

"Having trouble?" The voice only a goddess could have asked, making me turn around. Which brought me face to face with Rosalie smiling brightly at me, Alice was next to her smiling as well, but truth be told I could care less at what she was doing, the only person on my mind was Rosalie.

"Hi, Rosalie!" Bella said happily looking up at her.

"Hi Bella, what are you up to today?" Rosalie asked Bella, while I still stood there not saying anything but rather gawking at her.

"Daddy and I are looking for a dress. We can't find anything though," Bella began with a smile but frowned slightly. Rosalie and Alice chuckled.

Ok, I had to say something now, I couldn't just stand here. Clearing my throat, "What are you guys doing here?" Rosalie looked up from Bella.

"Alice and I are just looking around and shopping," I nodded my head and silently thanked god for having us go to the mall today. "How's trying to find a dress going?" I looked down at Bella and ruffled her hair up a bit.

"We just started but Bella doesn't really like dresses, and I have no clue what I'm doing. So it's going crazy so far." Suddenly Alice gasped making us all turn and look at her. Bella gave her a weird glance before nudged her mouthing the words, _'don't stare'_.

"I'm amazing when it comes to shopping! What if I took Bella to find a dress and you and Rosalie can go and talk." Rosalie gave her sister a confusing glance, and looked like she was just about to protest.

"Ok! That would be so much fun. Bye Daddy!" And before I knew it Bella and Alice were walking away from us, leaving me and Rosalie just standing there.

"Can I trust your sister?"

"Yes, just be prepared for Bella to come back dead tired." I nodded my head and turned to her.

"Ok, so I'm not the best at picking out clothes, but I do have some muscles I can carry the bags." She smiled and we began walking to another store.

* * *

Rosalie and I had been waking for two hours now, me carrying eleven bags, scratch that twelve. I was already starting to feel a little bit tired; Rosalie looked as though the two hours hadn't fazed her at all. And with all things considered, I was having a really good time. We both kept up with conversation there was no awkward silence at all. I found out about her life before she moved here from Alaska. That her brother and she were twins, both being 18, and might I add the legal limit, that made me smile even more. Her sister Alice was 16, and her brother Edward was 17. Alice being only 16 made me start to worry about Bella, but Rosalie reassured me that she acted a lot older then what she was. She asked me about my family, and I told how my parents died when I was 10 in a car accident, which sent me living with my Grandfather. She said she was sorry, but when I asked about her parents she told me they had died the same way. She stopped me from apologizing saying that she and her brother were way too young to remember and that they grew up with Esme and Carlisle being their parents. The questions continued from there, me asking her what her favorite thing was to do, and when she said to work on cars that just brought even more questions to ask. I wanted to know what her favorite color was, her favorite movie, her most favorite memory etc. I made sure I remembered everything she said, I never know when it would come in handy.

"Ok, I think I need a break." Rosalie said after we left another store. I nodded my head in agreement and saw a little table and two chairs. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them, her skin was still really cold, making me wonder if she was cold herself.

As we sat down I offered her my jacket, to which she kindly refused, but thanked me for the offer.

"Ok, I've told you something's about me and my family. It's my turn to ask the questions."

"That only seems fair," I smiled. "Ask away," I looked around and noticed the jealous glances I was getting from guys. I smiled slightly looking back to Rosalie who was thinking of a question.

"Ok, this may seem personal but, what happened to Bella's mother?" She looked a hesitated and watched me worriedly. I knew this question would come up some time or another, but I still sighed a bit. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious."

"No its ok, I just… I don't want you to think badly of me."

"I won't." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Do you want the whole story?" She nodded her head answering my question.

"It was my senior year at high school, I had been dating this girl, and her name was Rebecca, for a while since the summer actually. We had grown fairly close, it was after we said '_I love you' _to each other that we decided we wanted to grow closer, it was special too, seeing as how it was both our first time. Four weeks later she came up to me crying in the hallway. She told me she was late, and I of coursed asked late for what? When she said her period I froze, not two weeks prior I had gotten a scholarship to Seattle State University for football. She cried and cried and I told her that after school we would go and see a doctor." I paused for a second to take a breath, "and sure enough the test came back positive. Driving back to her house we didn't say anything, it wasn't until we were parked in her driveway did she start apologizing to me." Pausing again I looked into Rosalie's eyes.

"I will never forget what she said,"

"_I'm so sorry Emmett; I don't know what I'm going to do. You have your scholarship and I know, I know that you can't stay and I won't let you stay. I'll raise the baby, while you go." _

"I was in such disbelief at her words, she wanted me to go, and just leave her here to raise a baby. I told her no way, I wasn't going to leave her, that baby was just as much mine as it was hers. She cried even more and I hugged her tight, as I repeated the words over and over again telling her I wasn't going anywhere." I cracked my neck not even realizing it was so stiff.

"Football season had been over for 2 months. I worked more hours at the shop since I had no practice, and I started saving up more money. It wasn't until she was eight weeks into her pregnancy when her parents found out. Now a couple things about her parents, they were very religious people, they never drank or swore, they hated anything to do with sports, and they were very, very conservative. When they found out she was pregnant, not five minutes afterwards they were at my door, demanding to speak with me and my grandfather. We all sat down and talked for two hours straight. Even though they were involved in the church they wanted Rebecca to have an abortion. Rebecca was sitting next to me and she cried right into my shoulder, saying she was sorry over and over again. My grandfather took everything in his face remained completely blank; he didn't utter one word until he looked at Rebecca….

"_Rebecca, is that what you want? Do you wish to have an abortion?" _

"_No," she said quietly, and looked into my grandfather's eyes, "I don't want that at all." Tears fell slowly, and I wiped them off of her face._

"_Well then, that won't be happening." _

"_What do you mean that won't be happening, she will not be living in our house until that thing is gone from her." Mr. Hunter screeched. _

"_Then she will have to stay with us if she is not staying with you." My grandfather stated. That was when Mrs. Hunter stood up with her Mr. Hunter ready to leave._

"_That's fine, you can keep the tramp." That was the last thing before the front door slammed shut. I was about ready to go and scream at them but Rebecca's loud sob made me grab and hold her tight._

"Rebecca cried herself to sleep that night, but once she had fallen asleep I went downstairs, my grandfather was still sitting at the table, he hadn't moved an inch. I sat down across from him waiting for the yelling to come, but it never did."

"_Emmett, I wish you would have told me sooner," he said as he rubbed his temples. He looked at me once again, "This is why you were picking up more hours huh?" _

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You will both stay here. Is that understood?" I nodded my head in agreement._

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't thank me yet. You will be working every day, every weekend until closing and you will maintain a B or better in school. You will become responsible for Rebecca as well. I expect both of you to do well in school. You will also pay half of the bills with me, I'm not going to charge you rent since the house is paid off, but still, I expect half of the bills to be paid." I nodded my head in agreement before my grandfather smiled a bit. "Goodness, I thought I'd be in the ground before you had kids." _

"I kept my end of the bargain, and managed to pull off an A- all through school while Rebecca pulled off an A. We had a couple colleges that were offering us scholarships to their schools, so we made a plan. Rebecca would go to classes during the day while I watched the baby, and when she would come home I would go to football practice, then attend night classes. The colleges scholarships would pay for us to live off campus in the apartments and some of them even had free daycare if we were ever to need it."

"What happened next? Why aren't I seeing you play for the NFL right now?" I smiled slightly.

"Nine months later on September 13th we rushed to the hospital. And after 17 hours of labor, Isabella Marie McCarthy was born. Rebecca held her for about ten minutes, and then she started going into cardiac arrest." A tiny gasped sounded from across the table, but I didn't look up to meet her eyes. "Rebecca had a heart condition and it went unnoticed for her entire life. I didn't understand how though, we had been into the doctor's office so many times for checkups for the baby and everything, you'd think they would have saw it then, but they didn't. The birth was too much stress on her heart, and she died the same day."

"Emmett. I'm so sorry. I… I shouldn't have asked, I was just curious to know why you were all alone raising her I didn't think…" Rosalie tried to back track but I just shook my head no.

"Hey, it's ok. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Wait, there's more?" Rosalie was looking at me with disbelief.

"Oh yeah. Two weeks after Rebecca's funeral I was able to take Bella out of the hospital. Or so I thought I would be able too. I had a bedroom redone upstairs and turned it into a nursery, it had everything from a crib, to the changing table, to some clothes, and even toys that a baby wouldn't be able to play with, but still. I made sure I was overstocked on diapers and baby formula. I tell you I became a mother hen. I was so excited for the end of the day when I would finally be able to bring my angel home. When I got to the hospital though the doctor gave me a sad look and told me I couldn't take her home.

"_What do you mean I can't take her home? I'm her father. You said two weeks, and it's been two weeks."_

"_I'm really sorry Emmett but we have specific orders saying you are not allowed to take Isabella out of the hospital." _

"_Specific orders from whom?" _

"_The courts, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter are fighting for custody." _

"I froze when he said that, I couldn't believe the same people who wanted Rebecca's and my child aborted were fighting for custody." When I looked over at Rosalie after I had the flash back she had a look of anger and shock on her face.

"These are the same people who called their daughter a tramp for getting pregnant?" Rosalie asked her fist tightly held together.

"Yeah, it scared the shit out of me knowing that I could lose her. I asked the doctor if I was at least aloud to go and see her. He said it was fine I just had to have a nurse in there with me at all times. And so for 6 weeks that's what I did, every day after work I'd come into the hospital and talk and play with her. It felt amazing to hold something that was a part of me, and apart of Rebecca." Rosalie had tears in her eyes though none fell.

"After a month we went to court, I had my lawyer and my grandfather with me and I was determined to win. And after 3 long hours of the Hunters yelling and bickering towards me, my lawyer, and sometimes the judge, the judge ruled me the legal guardian of her."

"_Your honor this is an outrage, he is only 18 years old! He cannot raise a child. I swear this is madness!"_

"_No Mrs. Hunter, your behavior is madness. That is my decision and if your do not shut your mouth I will have the bailiff escort you out of my courtroom." The look on the Hunter's face was priceless. The judge then turned to me and smiled sadly. "I believe you have been kept from your daughter for far too long." _

"I was so happy, I had tears falling from my eyes, I was grateful for the judge, for my lawyer, and to my grandfather. He stood by me and I was able to raise Rebecca's and my daughter. I was given full custody and given the choice for Bella to see her grandparents, I said 'no' though, I didn't want her growing up near those people. I've raised her since, and though I didn't go to college or play football with big boys, truth be told I wouldn't change anything. Sometimes I'll look at the acceptance letter from Seattle, but the picture of Bella and me on her third birthday makes me throw it back into the dresser." The look on Rosalie's face looked adoringly at me, which only made my heart swell up even more, and made me happy to have told her my story. "That's the story."

"Wow, Emmett, that's amazing." Not as amazing as you. "Thank you for sharing that with me," Rosalie reached over and grabbed my hand and held it in hers. I gave her a smile back before we started leaning towards each other. We were so close and I could smell her sweet scent, one more inch.

"Hey guys!!" Rosalie and I flew backwards hitting the backs of the chairs, and looking over to the right. There stood Alice with a huge smile holding what looked like 16 shopping bags in her hands. I looked behind Alice to find Bella standing there dragging 4 more bags. As soon as she saw me she dropped them and walked slowly over, rubbing her eyes tiredly. I picked her up and set her in my lap while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Alice high-pitched laugh made people turn around and look at us.

"We just shopped; Bella had such a good time!" Bella shook her head 'no' against my shoulder. I looked down at her to see her almost asleep, she looked so tired.

"She's crazy." Bella said quietly. I looked back at Alice.

"Well did you at least find a dress?"

"Did we find a dress? Of course, we found eight! And we found little skirts and cute little shirts; she will look so cute in all of it too! I just know it!" And I knew for a fact that all of those would somehow get hidden by Bella so she wouldn't have to ever wear it.

"I wish you wouldn't have bought so much. How much do I owe you?" I reached in grabbing my wallet out of my back pocket, still managing to hold Bella.

"Nothing! It's no big deal, just as long as I get to do it again!"

"Alice, please, how much? I don't feel comfortable knowing you paid for all of these clothes." She shook her head back and forth, and when I looked over at Rosalie she gave me a small smile.

"She won't budge." Looking back over to Alice I sighed.

"Thank you Alice."

"It was no problem, like I said I had so much fun!" I chuckled when I started hearing a quiet snore sounding from my shoulder.

"I can see that. Well I should probably get her in an actual bed to sleep. Thanks for helping me out today, and thanks Rosalie for the talk and everything." She smiled brightly at me. We all stood up at that time and I looked around to see all of the shopping bags. "Rosalie, do you mind carrying Bella?"

"Sure!" I handed her over where Bella wrapped her hands around her neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Grabbing most of the bags, leaving Alice to only carry 6 which she took happily, out the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie kiss Bella's forehead as we began walking. My heart expanded tenfold when I saw that and an amazing idea came to my head.

**RPOV**

We were just leaving the mall now, me carrying Bella who snuggled right into my arms. She was so beautiful, just like her father. After I heard the story I was in complete shock, he gave everything away to raise her and that to me was amazing. You could see the love and care he had for Bella just by looking in his eyes.

Stepping outside Bella gave a light shiver making me hug her closer to me. Our cars, go figure, were right across from each other, I was beginning to think Alice saw this coming. After loading Bella up into her car seat while Emmett and Alice placed the bags in our car and in his we were soon ready to depart. Emmett opened and shut my door; I rolled down the window to give a finale goodbye when he leaned his head in.

"So I was thinking that maybe if you're not doing anything next weekend you would like to hang out, kind of like a date?" His voice squeaked a bit at the end but he cleared his throat looking at me with eager eyes. What was I going to say, yes, no? On one hand he was human; it was dangerous for us to be this close. _He doesn't seem to mind, _the voice in the back of my mind said. But what if we get to close, I could hurt him. _He enjoys spending time with you._ But he's human, he was meant to be my meal. While he grows day by day I stay the same. I couldn't get close to someone like him; it is not meant to be. Though I had all the reasons why not to go, I couldn't stop my mouth from saying what I truly wanted.

"Sure Emmett that would be great." He smiled brightly and stuck his head further in giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll talk about it during the week, and set up a time and stuff. I'll talk to you later." he smiled again. "Bye Rose, oh and bye Alice." He walked back to his car and started it, leaving me there in complete awe.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Alice shouted making me turn towards her. She smiled at me brightly while I started the car up to leave. "Aren't you happy we came to the mall?" Alice defiantly had something to do with today, not that I could complain though, for once I was acting more like a human, and I was actually happy.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys are so awesome, and I'm extremely sorry that this is coming out so late. Thank you for all of your reviews, I absolutely love them. **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**EmPOV**

Our date was all ready; Rosalie and I had set up the time and everything earlier this week when she came in to purchase more parts for her car. My hands began to sweat as I became nervous for tonight. I hope she was going to like what we were going to do, for some reason she didn't want to go out to dinner, so I had to plan something completely new. It was hard at first but I remembered my buddy Domenic and the favor he owed me. I looked in the mirror again running my hand through my hair. I was dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue and white stripped dress shirt. The shirt wasn't tucked in, I had told Rosalie it was casual, but still, was I dressed too casual? Maybe I should change.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Bella walked in giving me questioning glance.

"Where are you going?"

"On, a date, with Rosalie."

"Can, I go with you guys? It could be really fun." I shook my head resulting in a pout, and those damn pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, dates are for big people."

"Oh, so does that mean I can go on dates when I'm bigger?" An image of an older Bella bringing home a guy with piercing and tattoos flashed up.

"Not until your forty." Her face scrunched up n confusion.

"But you're only twenty-two."

"How about we talk about this when you're older, ok?" She nodded her head, and I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't know how to answer that statement. "You're going to have fun tonight. You're going to stay and visit with Rosalie's family, remember Alice? She's going to play with you while Rosalie and I are out." Her face paled a bit at the mention of Alice.

"But Daddy, she's crazy. When we were at the mall she told me to try on over a billion clothes. And when I said I didn't like the color pink she told me that I did, and I told her no I didn't, and she said yes I did, and I said no I didn't, and it went on and on, until she said I didn't like pink and I accidentally said yes I did, and she got all happy and grabbed lots of pink shirts." I smiled while picking Bella up.

"Wow, she does sound crazy." I gave her a kiss on the forehead as we walked down the stairs. It was time for us to head out, so I grabbed Bella's coat and put it on her, and grabbed mine placing it on my shoulder. After locking up the house we got in the car and headed to their house. Bella rattled on about what other things Alice did at the mall on our way there. The directions were simple to follow and soon I pulled into a long driveway where a huge mansion stood.

The place had to be at least 3 stories tall, windows made up the walls giving it a open feeling. The house was just absolutely beautiful, with flowers out front and a little waterfall. But it really wasn't a surprise to see this beautiful house, the family was the same, why not have a beautiful home as well.

"Wow." Came a little gasp from Bella in the back.

"I know." I parked the car and went around and got Bella out of her car seat. "Ok, you need to be on your best behavior. No breaking or smashing there dishes. No boys. No drinking, smoking, or cursing. Also no boys."

"You already said that." Bella giggled.

"I know," I set Bella down and took her hand as my finger inched towards the doorbell. _Here we go._

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe I was going on a date today, with a human. Esme, and Carlisle had been so excited, they noticed the difference in me with talking to Emmett. I was less bitter, more polite, and overall happier.

After Emmett and I set up a time for Saturday it was time to tell my family. I had given specific orders to Alice to keep the 'date' out of her mind, in which she did because the look on Edwards face was one of pure shock.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're joking right?" Edward was always the one who blew tiny things out of proportion. Shaking my head no I sat down at the round dining room table where we held the types of 'family meetings.' I had explained everything about Emmett, from when we first had our actual conversation, to when he asked me out on a date. "You're going on a date with a human? A human!? Rosalie in case you have forgotten, you're a vampire, you could kill him!"_

"_I have self control Edward, I won't hurt him."_

"_You don't know that." _

"_Edward be quiet," Esme scolded. "Now Rosalie you are very strong at controlling your instincts, just remember to be careful, I have no problem with you going on this date, and I am very happy that you asked." I smiled towards her; she was always so loving and trusting she was a great mother._

"_I agree with Esme, if this is what you really want then you have my permission as well." Carlisle said. I didn't really care about the others opinion, though I knew Alice was already on my side, and if Jasper wanted to keep his wife happy he would be on my side as well._

"_Carlisle you can't be serious?" _Why can't Edward accept this? _"Because Rose, you are not thinking logically." _It's just a date. _Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Tell me, is this because you actually like the human or is it because he has something you can't have?" My vision went red and tears began to build up. _How dare you! _"Rose, I didn't mean…" He began to back track his last statement._

"_Edward, I'd like to see you in my study," Carlisle stood up and walked at a human pace up the stairs with Edward following him. I stood up wanting to leave the house; Esme came over and hugged me before she followed after them._

"_Let's go and hunt." I nodded my head in agreement with Alice, wanting nothing more than to leave the house._

_**End of Flashback**_

Edward and I had not uttered a single word to each other the rest of the week. I had no intentions of talking to him either.

I heard a car pulling up, I took a second glance in the mirror, I could hear Emmett telling his daughter what she couldn't do, and how he asked her to be on her best behavior. She was always on her best behavior; I don't think she had a bad side. It didn't take long before the doorbell rang and Carlisle welcomed them.

"Hello, Emmett come on in."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please, I'm not at the hospital. Who do we have here?"

"Carlisle this is Bella."

"Hi," squeaked a little voice. Now would be a good time to reveal myself, that way Bella didn't become uncomfortable. As I made my descent down the stairs all heads turned to me and I smiled warmly. I was wearing leggings, and a long swoop neck sweater that almost touched my knees and showed a little cleavage. Alice had bought the outfit at the mall, making my guess of her having the entire thing planned out from the get go. Not that I could complain, of course. The whole family was downstairs, and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward scowling at Emmett and Bella.

"Knock it off." I growled to low for Emmett and Bella to hear.

"Hi, Rosalie." Bella smiled and walked over towards me; I picked her up and rested her on my hip. This little gesture only made my unbeaten heart ache, it felt so right, and I guess my maternal side was coming out.

"Hi, Bella. Are you excited to play with Alice tonight?" Bella looked over at my sister who was jumping in her place while Jasper attempted to hold her still; she gave a slight grimace then looked at me. She leaned closer to my ear covering her mouth with her hands, as to tell me a secret.

"Can I pretty please come with you? Your sister kind of scares me. She likes clothes too much." She whispered, this elated laughter from all of the family members, though they tried to hide it the best they could. I chuckled and looked back at Alice whose eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed over her chest, making her look upset. Bella followed my gaze and smiled brightly at her, waved a hand so as not to look like she was talking about Alice before she looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"Maybe next time, you, me, and your dad, can all go on a giant date." She sighed but shook her head.

"Daddy said I can't go on any dates until I'm forty. That's a really long time." I looked over at Emmett, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, taking a look at his watch and running his hand through his hair looking back up at me.

"Sorry kiddo. Rose and I have to go now." He kissed her on the forehead, "Be good," another kiss, and I set her gently on the ground. Emmett grabbed my hand before walking towards Carlisle and shaking his hand. Then he turned towards the door where we walked out of and headed towards the car. He opened my door and made sure I was in before shutting it and walking over towards his side. We were off on the road then making conversation, him telling me about his day, while I told him about mine. It didn't long until we pulled up next to a building that read 'Kid Karts.'

"Emmett, what are we doing here?" He smiled and came around to my side of the car to let me out. His warm hand held mine, I could feel the blood running through his veins, his heart seemed to quicken a bit in a nervous way.

Once inside two screaming boys ran past us, each hitting each other with blown up plastic swords. The building was full of arcade games, with kids running everywhere, in the very back you could make out a track where go karts drove around and around.

"We, my beautiful Rose are going to drive go karts." He looked over at me and started laughing; I'm guessing my reaction to the news must be comical to him.

"Are you serious?" He simply nodded his head while biting down on his lip, Ok, this was not what I expected to happen if I went on a date with him, I was thinking maybe us going dancing, or seeing a movie and taking a stroll around a park, something romantic, not ridding go-karts. If I had known we were going to be riding go-karts, I would have made Emmett bring Bella along. Emmett started pulling me to the go-karts, and to maintain my human façade I walked with him. There wasn't a line and so we go settled into the carts and began to race.

Ten races me winning eight, and him winning the last two we finally left the Kid Kart. Emmett began driving towards yet another large building. _What now laser tag? _This was not how I wanted to spend my Saturday night. Emmett came to my door after he had parked and opened it while taking my hand, walking us towards the place. This building was different though, it smelt of burnt tires, and wax. He lead me into a small office where a nerdy bald guy with huge glasses sat, typing on his computer. When we approached him he looked up and smiled hugely at me, his eyes scanning my body before looking at Emmett whose face scowled at the man in front of us.

"You must be Emmett, Domenic will be right out." Emmett pulled me towards the chairs and we sat down waiting for whoever Domenic was. It took maybe one minute for another nerdy man to walk out; he was only a little better looking than the other man on the computer.

"Hey, Buddy!" Emmett released my hand grabbing the man in front of us in a headlock and messed his hair up. "Anybody giving you trouble?" He asked as he let go of him.

"No, I'm doing pretty well." Domenic, I assume smiled at Emmett before looking over at me. "Hello, my name is Domenic," He extended his hand for me to shake, to which I did. "Emmett here tells me you like cars?"

"Yes, I like them a lot actually."

"Well come out back with me," He turned around and started walking back into the building. Soon we were outside where two cars stood. My mouth hung open as I saw them; one was a bright red Ferrari, the other a midnight blue Lotus. Domenic turned around and noticed my expression. "Would you like to take them for a test drive?"

"Yes, I…I would love to test drive them." My head was nodding as I spoke. Emmett chuckled next to me before he gave a light kiss to my temple.

"Have fun," he whispered in my ear. Domenic led me to the Ferrari and I more than happily jumped in and turned the engine on, in which the car gave me a lovely pure. I stroked the dashboard as Domenic gave me tips on driving it, but I didn't pay any attention. He shut my door and as soon as he was a safe distance away I shifted the clutch pressing down the gas pedal making the car launched forward in speed. _Note to self, I definitely need to get one of these cars._

* * *

"So the reason you took me to drive go-karts was because you wanted to see how well I drove?"

"Yup," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. We were now walking hand in hand on a beach.

"Did your buddy know that's how you tested me?"

"Yeah, I mean I told him…after you were already driving. His face was hilarious though!" A booming laugh sound in the quiet night air. I smiled looking up at him enjoying seeing him carefree and loose.

We walked a couple more feet when I smelt something burning. I looked to see what appeared to be a fire pit where a couple blankets laid and right on top of them a bouquet of roses. He laid two of the blankets flat before sitting down and pulling me with him. He passed me the roses looking kind of nervous.

"This probably looks really cheesy huh?" I shook my head 'no' as he fiddled with his fingers.

"No, this is actually so romantic," I looked up towards the sky where you could see stars twinkling up high, "When you brought me to the go-kart place I was so confused, but then you took me to your friend and I got to drive the most amazing cars ever, and now I get to sit here next to you and look at the stars, it's amazing Emmett. Thank you." He smiled hugely and just pulled me close to him as we starred up at the sky falling into a comfortable silence. I was in a feeling of pure bliss and contentment right now, my heart swelling up sitting here, all of my problems seemed to vanish, it was just me an Emmett and that was all my mind could focus on. _Is this what love feels like?_

* * *

**EPOV **(Edward)

Bella stood there looking at the door where her father and Rosalie had just gone through. She made a little sigh before her shoulders slumped forward slightly.

"_Edward dear, what is she thinking?" _Esme's mind asked. I listen closely, but heard nothing. I tried harder, concentrating on the little girl in front of me and still nothing. In all of my years of being a vampire this had never happened. My anger started to rise, as did my frustration. A calming wave was directed towards me, allowing my tense shoulders to relax.

"_What's your deal Edward? Why are you so upset?" _

"Can you sense her emotions?" I asked fast so Bella couldn't hear. He looked at me as though I had grown a second head, but nodded. "I can't read her thoughts." Carlisle turned towards me with a questioning glance.

"_What do you mean?"_

"It's like hitting a brick wall. Every time I try there's nothing."

"_We'll talk about it later." _His thoughts began drifting off to some possible reasons as to why I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Bella dear, would you like to make cookies with me?" Bella looked over at Esme with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Ok, can I put the chocolate chips in?"

"Of course dear." Bella walked forward and grabbed Esme's hand as they headed towards the kitchen.

"_She has a really sweet aroma." _I looked over at Jasper who watched Esme and Bella leave. I took a sniff of the air not realizing I had held my breath. The house held a new sweeter scent, almost like freesias, only enough to make my throat ache.

"Maybe you should go and hunt." Jasper nodded his head in agreement, both Alice and him heading out the back door. Carlisle retreated into his study, while I just went into my room to listen to music.

Thirty minutes later I was had a sudden urge to play the piano. The piano had not been played in over five years, but suddenly my fingers itched to play. Walking downstairs I could hear Esme and Bella washing dishes, and pulling the cookies out of the oven. The house that had once smelt powerfully like Bella now smelt like fresh baked cookies. I sat down on the bench before my fingers began moving quickly over the keys, filling the room with Esme's song. I could hear someone approaching but I didn't stop playing, it wasn't until the final notes and when I ended the song that I knew who had been watching. Tiny hands began clapping making a little applaud.

"That was so good. Can you play Mary had a Little Lamb?" I smiled up at Bella who was looking at me with pure amazement.

"Yes I can. Would you like to learn?"

"Yes," She looked over at Esme, "Can I play the piano with Edward?"

"I don't see that as a problem, and then when you're done you can have a snack." Esme passed Bella over towards me where I held her carefully setting her in my lap. Bella looked at the keys pressing one down making the room fill with the noise of C# sharp. She smelt sweet making some venom pool in my mouth and my throat to throb again, it wasn't bad though just annoying. I held her hand as I started to show her which notes to press, she caught on quick and soon was playing the song by herself. Esme clapped for her when she finished and asked if she wanted her snack now to which Bella answered a yes please. For only being four she was very well mannered. I followed them into the kitchen and watched as Bella ate two cookies.

"_Thank you Edward, I don't need Jaspers powers to tell me she's extremely happy." _I smiled towards Esme glad that I did something helpful.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie would you like to watch?"

"Do you have Shrek?" Esme looked over at me, before I nodded my head telling her we did in fact have it.

"We do. And I'm sure Edward would love to watch it with you too." I looked at Bella whose eyes shone with excitement at the mention of me watching a movie with her.

"Sure, I'd love to watch Shrek with you." She smiled and jumped of the chair before running towards me and grabbing my hand. We walked into the living room just when Jasper and Alice walked in through the sliding glass door.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice asked, though in her mind she told me that she and Jas would watch the movie with us.

"We're going to watch Shrek!" Bella said excitedly.

"Can Jasper and I join you two."

"Ok," I walked Bella over towards the couch where she sat down and patted the spot next to her for me to sit. Alice ran up the stairs and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for Bella already seeing a vision of her falling asleep. Jasper had already put the movie in and was now sitting on the loveseat waiting for Alice. Once Bella had the pillow and blanket she laid it down on my lap and curled up in the blanket before laying her head down.

"Aww… isn't she the cutest thing." Alice gushed towards Jasper. Jasper looked over at us before chuckling.

"_Looks like someone made a new friend." _I rolled my eyes as the movie began playing. Little giggles were heard throughout the movie by Bella, making all of us smile and look towards her. Her giggles didn't last long, because not 20 minutes into the movie her breathing evened out and quiet snores sounded from her.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be here in 30 minutes." Alice said quietly. I looked down at Bella and frowned, the little human had grown on me. "Don't worry Edward; we will be watching her again. Their date went well."

"What did they do?" Jasper asked. I looked towards Alice curious as to what the could've done, seeing as how most dates you go out to eat.

"First he took her to ride go-karts." My hand fisted the couch as I tried to hold back my laugh so as not to wake Bella, Jasper forgetting that she was asleep bellowed a huge laugh causing Bella to stir slightly and Alice to fling herself across the couch to put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh… Jas, Bella is sleeping." He nodded his head but chuckled softly. "Then he took her to test drive a Ferrari and a Lotus. After that they sat at on a beach and gazed at the stars." A little sigh came out of her mouth as she replayed the visions of what they did in her head. In the visions Rosalie looked so happy. I was happy that she was happy, though I was still worried about the danger of her having relationships with a human, but if she could find happiness with a human maybe I could as well.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long. **

**I so want to just fast-forward to when Bella is older but I want it to be an actual story so I'm going to try and slow it down. *keyword 'try'***

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I normally never write reviews on stories that I read but it makes me smile when I see the reviews I get, and I want to make other authors smile too. You guys have changed me. **** Thank You!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

The date had gone so well. Rose and I now sat in the car, holding hands, while we drove back into Forks. I had been so nervous for our date and now it was coming to an end, something I didn't want to happen.

"So where was your Grandfather tonight?"

"He was out playing Bingo, and as he said 'trying to pick up some ladies,' sometimes that old man thinks he's 18." Rosalie cracked a small smile.

"He sounds like a jokester," I nodded my head. She didn't realize how right she was.

"He is, just last Saturday before we saw you in the mall I was talking to Bella and I asked her what she is supposed to do if someone asks her if she wants candy, she said that she is supposed to say 'yes please, but without nuts,' my grandfather was the one who told her to say that." A small chuckle escaped from Rosalie's mouth. It sounded like bells. Right then and there I made a promise to myself that I was going to make her laugh more often, a laugh like that should be heard.

"He sounds like a charming man; I'll have to meet him." I smiled just thinking about what my grandfather would say when he saw Rosalie. We fell into a comfortable silence, the radio playing quietly. The drive was over soon and I found myself pulling into the driveway. I was sad to have to say goodbye to Rosalie but joyful in a way that I was going see Bella again. After parking and getting out of the car Rosalie and I just stood there for a minute, staring in each-other's eyes. On instinct my hand slowly left hers and started caressing her cheek.

"I'm sad to have to say goodbye." My hand continued stroking her cheek. "Rosalie, I know it's the first date but, may I kiss you?" She gazed into my eyes searching for something, and whatever she was looking for she must have found.

"Yes…" it was a quiet answer, almost to quiet to be heard. I did hear it though and I felt my heart beating faster, pounding hard against my ribs. I lowered my head towards hers and with the lightest pressure, acting as though she was made of glass; I pressed my lips towards hers. At that moment, when our lips connected it felt like fireworks had exploded, the only thing I could think about were her cold lips moving against mine. My hands reached and cupped her face, which sent jolts of fire coursing through my body. It took everything I had not to throw her on the hood of my car. I could continue kissing her for hours but slowly she pulled away. I stared into her gold eyes which seemed to have gotten darker after the kiss. A sly smirk spread on my face when I realized her eyes held complete lust.

"We better head inside, before one of us do something stupid," she said while turning and walking towards the door.

"I'm perfectly ok with stupid, just saying." I heard her bell like laugh causing me to smile and run after her. She opened the house door and I followed in after. The house was dark with only the T.V. illuminating the house in small flashes. Walking around the corner holding Rose's hand I saw Shrek playing on the screen, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the loveseat wrapped in each other's arms, but what really caught my attention was Bella cuddled up on Edwards lap. I smiled slightly when I saw Edward catch my eyes watching him, he gave me a slight smile back before rubbing circles on Bella's back.

"Bella, your dads here," she sat up and looked around before her eyes found mine peering at her from the corner. She jumped off Edwards laugh stumbling slightly as she ran for me. I picked her up easy and rested her on my hip as her head rested on my shoulder.

"Hi daddy." Her voice was barely above a whisper, sleep clearly affecting how she talked.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun." She nodded against my shoulder.

"I made cookies with Esme, and Edward taught me how to play the piano." I smiled and looked over at Rosalie who was staring at Bella while curling Bella's hair with her finger.

"Do you think your mom mixed in a sleeping pill with the cookie batter?" I gave a wink to tell I was joking. A tinkling laugh was heard from the love seat, Jasper and Edward also had smirks on their faces.

"Daddy, can we go home now?"

"Yes, can you say goodbye and thank you?" By this time we were at the front door and everyone had joined around us ready to say their farewells.

"Bye everyone, thank you for the cookies and the movie and the piano playing." There was a chorus of your welcomes and no problems.

"Bye honey, I'll see you soon, ok?" Bella nodded her head answering Rose. I smiled and kissed Rosalie's forehead.

"And I will see you soon as well."

"Go get her to bed Emmett." I looked over to where her family had been just a second ago. Though I took the absence to my advantage, I grabbed her by the hip pulling myself to her instead of pulling her to me. Oh well, I smashed my lips to hers. She gave a small moan, making me smile against her lips. I slowly pulled away kissing her once, twice, three times before resting my forehead against hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With one more chaste kiss on the lips I walked out the door and to the car. After Bella was secured in her car seat I started the car and looked back at the door. Rosalie leaned against the door frame. She waved slightly before shutting the door, leaving me to drive out of their drive way.

Driving on the way home my mind was on one thing, Rosalie. Our date, talk, and finally kiss was amazing. Before I knew it I was pulling up to the house, not even aware that we had been so close. Once Bella was in her pajamas and in bed I went to and did the same. Laying down my mind flashed remembering our date. I couldn't believe she was real; I was one lucky son of a bitch. That was the last thought I had before I felt myself drifting to sleep.

**RPOV**

Shutting the door I leaned against it, tracing my lips, a smile never leaving my face. Hearing a throat clear I looked up to see a little pixie smiling at me she grabbed my hand and we rushed up stairs to my room.

"You kissed him!" She was smiling as she twirled me around my room until we landed on my bed with a loud thud and a snap. Looks like I was going to need a new bed. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know… kissing a human?" I smiled sitting cris-cross on my bed. I felt like such a school girl.

"Amazing."

"Oh come on, I need more information than that."

"Every time we touch I feel like fireworks are coursing through me, and when we kiss. His lips are so warm, it's almost like I'm kissing fire itself." My hands went up to my lips once again tracing them.

"You're in love!"

"Is that what love feels like? Fireworks going off when you kiss, the slight ache in your chest when someone isn't there, is that what you and Jasper have." She nodded her head. I sighed not really believing that this was love.

"So his lips are really like fire, must be some kiss, I may have to know what that's like." A low growl was heard from the first floor of Jaspers study. We laughed together until we just sat there in a comfortable silence. Alice gasped a bit her eyes glazing over before she ran out of the room. Before I could ponder why she left she came back within two seconds with many magazines. "Let's find the perfect second date outfit."

Alice and I looked at magazines until the sun came up signaling a new day. I took a shower and then sat in a chair while Alice had her fun blow-drying and curling it. Once she was done I ran to my car giving everyone a goodbye before driving off. In no-time I was in the parking lot if McCarthy's Outdoor's. My door opened and when I looked up I saw Emmett standing there holding it. Stepping out so the car door was in between us, Emmet cradled my face before bringing his lips towards mine.

**EmPOV (Before Work)**

_Rosalie and I were laying on the beach, she was kissing my neck while her hands roamed over my bare chest. The feelings she was too much to handle making me grab her face and passionately kiss her, she moaned my name._

"_Emmett!"_

"Daddy!" My eyes snapped opened while I jumped out of bed. I ran down the stairs jumping the last three and taking a sharp turn to the left hitting the wall hard, with my shoulder. Bella stood in the hallway near my grandfather's room, and with one quick movement she was in my arms.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was looking her over making sure she wasn't injured.

"Papa is gone!" I looked into his room noticing that he was gone. Taking Bella into the kitchen where I sat her on the table looking her over.

"You're not hurt?" She shook her head no allowing me to release the breath I had been holding. "Then why did you scream?"

"Because Papa is gone, we have to go and look for him." Just then the front door slammed shut and in walked Pops with a shit-eating grin on his face, whistling to some tune.

"Well good morning," He walked towards us kissing Bella on the forehead before searching through the fridge.

"Bella why don't you go and get ready for the day. Go brush your teeth, hair, and wash your face. I'll be up in a minute to help you get dressed." I placed her back on the floor to where she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Where were you?" Pops just stood there whistling the same song.

"You wouldn't believe what winning a few rounds of bingo can do for you. The old ladies love the winners." He smiled and began to walk towards his room, leaving me with a look of utter disgust on my face.

An hour later Bella was at school while opened the shop up. My day was starting to become extremely boring, I just sat there looking at the window hoping Rosalie would just show up. My wish was grated and as fast as I could I was outside kissing her. Rosalie and I went back into the store where we sat for hours talking about our time apart.

"I can't believe that your grandfather did that." Rosalie gushed while laughing at the expression on my face.

"It wasn't funny; I really don't want to think about my great grandfather getting laid." Her bell-like chuckle was so loud it made me smile to, pushing all of the disgusting images out of my mind. We were staring at each other's eyes, our bodies began to move closer, one more inch and my lips would be on hers. The ringing of the phone began making our moment stop. Rosalie reached for the phone with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hello this is McCarty Outdoor's how can I help you." She used the sexiest tone ever causing me to gulp back the drool that wanted to escape my mouth. She smirked but then her face changed expressions and handed the phone straight to me, worry in her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. McCarthy?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. McCarthy I'm calling from Meadow Ridge Elementary."

"Is Bella ok?"

"Yes, we need you to come in; we had a slight problem in regarding Bella."

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone shouting for Joshua to take care of the store.

"Rosalie, will you come with me?" She nodded her head and followed me to the car. I hope Bella was ok.

**Again I am so sorry it took so long to update. It won't take me that long again.**

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I promise I won't ever take that long to update again. I was just so busy with school, taking way to many advanced classes for my mind to handle. I just want to apologies once again.**

**I own nothing.**

**EmPOV**

I was at least going eighty-miles an hour on a fifty-five limit road, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat her hand in mine, while her thumb traced circles on my hand in a soothing gesture. Had she not been here I would be driving a hell of a lot worse.

We were pulling up too Bella's school now and in one quick movement I was in the parking lot slamming on the brakes. I turned the car off and hopped out, I was going to open Rosalie's door but she was already out and waiting behind the trunk. She grabbed my hand and we began walking, more like sprinting towards the front doors. As soon as we were in the doors Rosalie stopped making me almost fall backwards. When I looked back at her she had fear and even more worry in her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the office door as if I weighed 5 pounds instead of 250. She threw the office door opened and we walked in together.

In front of us was a desk with an older lady typing away. To my right sat a little boy holding a paper towel covered in blood up to his nose. The boy looked to be around Bella's age with blond hair and bright blue eyes, but around one of his eyes it looked to be turning a bluish-purple color. Turning to the left I saw Bella with her arms crossed in front of her, and checks puffed out in little girl anger. Her hair looked matted, her lip was split open at the side and her whole right check looked to be bruising. Before I could make my way towards her the office door slammed opened.

"Michael!" A lady with dirty dishwater blond hair ran in followed close by her husband, who looked extremely annoyed at his wife's yelling. "Oh sweetie, are you ok?" The little boy nodded his head a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Baby," Bella said with a huff, and a glare pointed directly at Michael. I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Rosalie came and sat in the empty seat next her. She smiled at Bella, and Bella returned it before looking back at me.

"Are you ok?" She simply shrugged her shoulders, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was playing outside for recess with Angela, and Mike came up to me and tried to kiss me." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Bella was only four and she had boys trying to kiss her. She would be attending an all girls high-school.

"That's not true!" Mike shouted from across the room.

"It is too! You said your mommy and daddy told you that babies come when two people love each other and then they kiss. And you said you wanted to see if it was true." Looking over at the kids parents the father was rubbing his temples and while the mother was fuming and looking straight at Bella.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit somebody young lady!"

"Oh yes it does! And don't you dare raise your voice at my child!" The lady looked taken aback by my yelling, but I want going to have her discipline my kid.

"Well no wonder she behaved the way she did, she has you as a father."

Before I could say something back, Mr. Warren walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Newton, as well as you Mr. McCarthy, will you please join me in the office. I nodded my head and followed them in. Sitting down at one of the chairs I took a glance to my left. Mrs. Newton sat was glaring at me; _"If looks could kill"_ came to mind. And I knew this was going to get ugly.

**RPOV**

When I had entered the building the smell of blood hit me hard. I stopped almost making Emmett fall. I had to shake my head to focus on the task at hand. We were here to make sure Bella was safe and well. Once inside the main office I saw where the smell was coming from. Bella looked hurt and all I wanted to do was hold her and rock her back and forth. When the kid's mom started yelling at Bella it took everything I had not to make a snippy remark back. She was annoying and the look on her husband's face clearly showed he felt the same way.

As soon as Mike's parents and Emmett had walked into the office, I reached over for Bella and sat her in my lap. She winced slightly before putting her head on my shoulder. She was calm and content lying in my arms, and I felt content as well, her warm little body was heating my cold one physically and emotionally.

In the office I could hear the principle telling them fighting was not towable in their school, and that was all he got to say before Mrs. Newton began yelling.

"Then I suggest you make that girl go to another school, seeing as how she was the one to throw the first punch. I bet Michael's nose is broken."

"Your kid started it. Had he not been trying to kiss Bella she wouldn't have done anything."

"Had she been brought up more like a lady she wouldn't have thrown a punch in the first place. That child has no mother and obviously that's making her turn aggressive towards the other kids."

"What other kids, has she been aggressive towards? None. And I think I've done a damn good job at raising her."

"Well not good enough, maybe if she had a mother she wouldn't throw punches towards kids."

"Mrs. Newton, I don't think it is necessary information that Bella has only one parent, therefore I would like you to restrain yourself from making comments as such." It's about time the principle said something, that women was driving me insane. Looking down at Bella I could see tears falling from her eyes. She had heard the whole conversation. The secretary was looking at the door then at Bella she stood up and brought some tissues towards us. I kindly thanked her before she walked back to sit behind the desk.

Taking my hand I began to stroke her face, she looked up at me before placing her head in the crook of my neck and snuggling closer. I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her matted hair. She winced when I did so; I took a look at her scalp spreading her hair to find a long gash about an inch think and four inches long.

"Honey, what happened when you were fighting?"

"I punched him, and then he pushed me and I hit the cement and then he got on top of me and hit me twice before I rolled us over and started hitting him." I smiled down at her and kissed her head one more time before setting her back down in the seat next to me. I stood up to go tell Emmett we needed to go but to small hands grabbed my own to stop me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get your dad. Then we're going to go home, ok?" A few more tears fell from her eyes before she wiped them away aggressively.

Walking up to the door where the shouting was still going on, I knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

"I'm sorry Miss. We are in a discussion right now, is there something you need?" The balding principle asked. Looking over at Emmett I could tell he was upset, his face was red and his fists were held tightly together looking like he wanted to punch anything.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Emmett we need to go." Relief flooded through his eyes and he stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I don't believe we are done with _our_ conversation regarding _our children_ so if you will you please return to the waiting room. Thank you." Mrs. Newton turned her attention back to the principle and it took everything I had not to walk over there and slap her face, and that was the bare minimum I wanted to do, my vampire instincts were coming out and it was not going to end well if we stayed another minute. I held the door handle tighter leaving finger indications on the handle.

"Mrs. Newton is correct, will you please go wait in the waiting room." My face snapped to the principle giving him the best glare I could without making me look to inhuman. He flinched back in surprise; it was time for them to see the bitch I could be.

"No I will not go back in the waiting room. I am sorry I interrupted like I said before but it is time for Emmett, Bella, and I to leave seeing as how she has a gash in the back if her head that clearly needs stitches." Mrs. Newton went to say something but I turned my attention to her glaring, making her shut up fast. "One more word out of you and I will sue you for slander. And as for you," I said turning y back to the principle, "if Bella is to have any more problems that the doctor finds you better believe we will be suing, seeing as how you were stupid enough to not have Bella checked by the nurse." The principle face paled, looking over at Emmett. "Get a good lawyer. Let's go Emmett."

"Yes Ma'am!" Emmett followed close behind me picking Bella up when leaving. Once outside I took a deep breath to release my frustration.

"I'm so proud of you, don't you ever forget that. I love you so much. You did the right thing, got it?" Emmett whispered to Bella. My anger was soon forgotten as I heard words to her, he was truly amazing. After Bella was in her car seat we were driving off towards the hospital. Emmett held my hand rubbing circles like I had done to him on our way to the school.

"Daddy, I'm really sleepy." Emmett's foot pushed harder on the gas pedal.

"Sweetie, I know you're tired but you have to stay awake, we're going to the doctors and my dad is going to look at your head, just to make sure your ok." Her eyes started to shut as she attempted to keep them open. "Let's sing a song."

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star how, I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

Bella finished singing still struggling to stay awake.

"Emmett you need to hurry."

"Pulling in now, I'm going to drop you two off up front." As soon as he said that he stopped in front of the Emergency Entrance, and as humanly fast as I could, I grabbed Bella and walked right into the building.

Walking up to the desk I asked the nurse to call Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry but he is with a patient right now." I sighed heavily at the lady.

"I don't care if he is with a patient, tell him his daughter is here and it's an emergency." I walked away and sat down in a chair waiting for Emmett, and Carlisle to come.

"Rosalie, my head hurts really badly."

"I know, my dad is going to come any minute now to make you feel better." I talked to her in a sweet tone, hoping it could ease her pain.

Emmett came running through the doors just as Carlisle came through the elevator. After explaining to Carlisle what had happened to Bella he took her gently from my hands and brought her to a room with Winnie the Pooh drawn on the wall. Sitting Bella on the bed he called a nurse in to get the tools he would need to stitch Bella up.

"Alright Bella, you're going to feel a tiny prick in the back of your head." Carlisle said in a nurturing voice. "You may want to hold someone's hand." Bella held out both her hands Emmett grabbing one while I grabbed the other. His other hand found mine making us smile at each other. Carlisle smiled as he picked up the needle ready to begin. "Ready, one, two, three." Bella's hands squeezed ours tightly until Carlisle said all done. While Carlisle stitched up the back of Bella's head, he would continue to steal glances at Emmett's and mine intertwined hands, a smile never leaving his face.

Once he was done the nurse took all the used utensils away and walked in front of Bella checking her eyes and heart. He pulled a sucker out of his coat and handed it to her causing a huge smile to form on her face.

"You were a very brave girl, most kids cry when they get stitches." Bella smiled, making her face turn red with a blush. Carlisle chuckled before turning to us.

"She's all good, no concussion, but I suggest some children's Tylenol for her to take before she goes to bed. It will help ease her pain."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"It was no problem Emmett, I'm happy to help. And please its Carlisle." Emmett smiled squeezing my hand. I didn't need Edward's mind reading to tell me he was happy to be welcomed to our family even more. "If you guys aren't busy Esme would love for you to come by. She took quite a liking to Bella, though it's not that hard to do."

"Sure we would love to stop by, we're just going to get Bella cleaned up, and get her some ice-cream." Bella's head snapped over to her dad at the mention of ice-cream.

"Really!?"

"Oh yes, you deserve it kid."

"Rosalie too?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," he leaned in closer, "plus I'm not ready to leave you yet." He whispered in my ear, making smile and give him a kiss on the check.

"Perfect, we'll see you at the house then, bye Bella, I'll see you soon." Carlisle said giving us a wave before leaving.

After Emmett signed some papers we drove back to the Emmett's house to get Bella cleaned up.

Once inside their house Emmett and I took Bella upstairs for her bath, and when she was squeaky clean we dressed her and gave her a children's Tylenol like Carlisle had suggested. The whole time Bella looked so tired that we all agreed on letting her take a nap before we go out for ice-cream.

So that was how we ended up on the couch talking while some movie played in the background. He would tell me stories about Bella growing up, and I would tell him about my things my family had gone through. In the back of my mind a part of me wanted him to know the whole truth, about my life, about Royce, and about what I and my family were. Now wasn't the right time though, but soon I would tell him. Bella's heart beat upstairs started to speed up so I knew she would be awake soon.

"Daddy!" Bella shouted confirming my thoughts.

"Why don't you get Bella something to eat, that way she doesn't have just sugar in her system. While you're doing that I'll go and bring Bella downstairs."

"Sure, tell her I'm just going to heat up some spaghetti'os." I nodded my head and started climbing up the stairs to the little angel.

**EmPOV**

As I stood there waiting for Rose and Bella to come downstairs, my mind started thinking back to what Mrs. Newton had said at the school.

"_Had she been brought up more like a lady she wouldn't have thrown a punch in the first place. That child has no mother and obviously that's making her turn aggressive towards the other kids." _

"_Well not good enough, maybe if she had a mother she wouldn't throw punches towards kids."_

Was being raised without a mother so bad for Bella? I knew there was going to be struggles but I thought we were doing well. Sighing, I ran my hands over my face and through my hair.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." I looked up to see Rosalie and Bella standing in the open-way of the kitchen. Bella was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"There's something on the kitchen table for you." Rosalie sat Bella down in the chair then pushing her in towards the table so she could eat without spilling. Rosalie came and stood next to me but I wasn't having that, I grabbed her and leaned her up against my chest. She sighed and placed her head in the crook of my neck.

"I like this." Rosalie said whispering into my neck.

"Me too," I felt her lips kiss my neck before turning around to look at Bella. My day couldn't get any better than this.

"Oh Emmett, I'm home!"

**So tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to continually add a new chapter at least once a week. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Oh Emmett I'm home!" Well looks like Rose is going to meet Pops today.

"In here Pops!" Rosalie seemed to tense. "He's going to love you." I whispered into her ear, kissing her lightly on her temple.

"I stopped by the store and…" Pops stopped talking as he laid eyes on girl that was leaning against me. He kept starring at her and it made me feel uncomfortable, I cleared my throat to break him out of his trans. "Well hello good looking, I'm Henry, Henry Theodore McCarthy." He said laying on his old man charm.

"Isn't that funny Rosalie, they have the say middle name."Came Bella's giggle, making everything seem a little better.

"Rose this is my grandfather," I said rubbing the back of my neck, Bella cuteness only helped so much to the situation; his staring was driving me insane.

"Hello Mr. McCarthy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine dear," said my grandfather winking. I sighed and looked down at Rosalie who was smiling brightly back up at me. Her smile was contagious, and just seeing her happy made me feel the same way. I kissed her forehead before looking back at my grandfather. Pops had a slight smirk on his face before he turned his attention to Bella, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I thought she didn't get out of school until three."

"We had a little problem." Pops walked towards the table where Bella sat. When he saw her face he looked back over towards me startled. "What the hell happened to her?"

I smiled looking proudly at Bella, "She was in her very first fight today."

"No kidding, did you beat her."

"Not _her,_ but actually _him._"

"Really, well did you remember to punch with your thumb on the outside of the fist?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Newton thinks Mike's nose is broken!" My body tensed up, Mrs. Newton had said that when we were in the office. How could Bella know that Mike's nose could possibly be broken?

"She was very loud, Bella heard the things she said. I don't know how much though." Rose whispered to me. My fists tightened up around Rosalie's waist, she didn't complain she just simply rubbed my hands in a soothing gesture. "We should probably have a talk with her later tonight." In that one sentence my mind was made up, she said _we_ she wanted to be a part of Bella's and mine life. I truly did love this woman, even if we had only known each other for a short time, I was falling hard and deep, there was no turning back.

"Daddy, I'm done eating." Bella stood and brought her plate over to me. I grabbed it from her and took it over to the sink washing it and then laying it out on the dish rack to dry. "Are we going to get ice-cream now?"

"Sure thing." I turned around seeing Bella already in Rosalie's arms and head on her shoulder. Pops had already retreated to the living room, most likely to rest; he hadn't been feeling good lately I was going to have to talk to him when we got home. "Let me just go tell grandpa we're leaving."

Walking into the living room I could see him laying on the recliner watching CNN. He looked different in a way, I just couldn't tell how though.

"I'm going to take Bella to get some ice-cream, would you like me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. But when you get home, we need to talk."

"No problem, after we get ice-cream though we are heading over to Rosalie's house, can you stay up that late old timer." He chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." With a firm handshake I went into the kitchen telling the girls it was time to go.

The whole way there Bella was naming off all the ice-cream she was going to get, but once we actually stood in line she settled for Blue Moon, making me laugh knowing half of it was going to end up on her face causing her cheeks to be blue. Rosalie and I weren't hungry so we simply watched as Bella ate. I really wanted to know what exactly Bella heard when she was in the office, I was hoping it was just the broken nose part, and nothing else.

"Bells?" She looked up at me blue on the tip of her nose; Rosalie smiled and took a napkin wiping it off. "When you were in the office, sitting with Rosalie, did you hear the conversation coming to from the principal's office?" Slowly Bella nodded her head, her eyes dropping back down to pay attention to her unfinished ice-cream. "What did you hear?"

"Everything," she whispered softly. Rosalie placed Bella in her lap, while I watched from across the table.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what Mrs. Newton said." I had no clue what I was supposed to say to make everything better, I knew this could be upsetting, I had heard the principle yelling at Pops once when I was in a fight, telling him I was a bad kid and that losing my parents didn't help. Like I could have controlled what happened to my parents.

"I'm sorry I was bad…I can start acting like a lady," her nose scrunched up a little, "so… so you don't get in trouble." Now I was pissed. It was one thing to say shit about me, but to bring Bella into it, and make her feel self conscious about herself and how she should act, was a wrong.

"Bells look at me," slowly her eyes made contact with mine, I could see tears getting ready to spill over, "You be yourself, and if you is throwing punches at boys you do that. Don't ever change, and act differently for someone else. I will love you no matter what. Got it kid?" She nodded her head and began stirring her ice-cream with her spoon. Seeing as how the ice-cream was clearly forgotten we began to talk about what else had happened at school, before the fight. Bella talked a lot about Angela; she told us all about what they did in class, and how they were the only ones in class that could read some of the books. I made a mental note to myself to introduce myself to Angela's parents, that way over the summer we could set up play dates.

A big boom sounded from the sky making us look up seeing storm clouds come together.

"We should probably head over to my house, before the rain rolls in." I agreed with Rosalie walking over to pick Bella up and kissing Rosalie on the cheek.

"Now where are we going?" Bella asked a slight whine in her voice. Giving her a disapproving look she looked down knowing what she had done wrong.

"We're going over to Rosalie's house."

"Is Edward going to be there!?" I looked over at Rosalie who had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"Y…Yes, he should be there." Bella smiled happily kicking her feet waiting for me to finish buckling her up. Driving on the road Rosalie looked a little confused.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?"

"Wondering why Bella asked if Edward was going to be there. He isn't the most social of us, it just makes me wonder." I shrugged my shoulders while pulling into the Cullen's extremely long drive way, and as soon as the car was parked and Bella was unbuckled I watched as her little legs ran towards the front door.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever seen that child run." Rosalie started laughing as we walked hand in hand towards the front door, where Esme stood holding Bella in her arms giving her a hug. After setting her down, Bella walked into the house, almost as though she had lived here her whole life.

"It's good to see you again Emmett, how are you?" Esme asked giving me a motherly hug.

"Fine, just has been a little hectic day. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, come on in before its starts raining and you two get soaked." Rosalie and I walked in taking our jackets and shoes off and going into the living room where Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice sat talking. Rosalie and I sat on the sofa next to each other and joined into their conversation, though my eyes kept drifting over towards the blonde beauty sitting next to me, and for the first time in a long time I felt fully complete. The hole that was left when Rebecca passed, was finally filling up, and it felt good.

"Daddy! Listen to the song Edward taught me to play on the piano!"

"Alright I'm listening!" I said then whispered to Rosalie, "Guess we know why Bella was so excited to see Edward."

"Ready!"

"Yup," just then a beautiful melody sounded from the other room, it sounded like something Mozart had created, or whatever famous old classical artist had made. Was Bella some musical prodigy, I looked over at Rosalie scarred absolutely shitless. Her teeth were on her lips trying to hold back laughter. I stood up walking towards the other room where the sounds of the melody were coming from, and leaned my body against the door frame.

Bella sat next to Edward her hands covering her mouth trying not to laugh, while Edward played the piano smiling down at her shaking frame.

"Aren't I good daddy!?"

"Oh yeah," She jumped not expecting my voice to be so close, and when she saw me standing there began laughing.

"Did you think it was me?"

"Yes I did, you almost made me faint." She laughed and Edward joined her, he stopped playing and nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"Told you it wouldn't work." He said winking. "Why don't you play the song you can actually play?" She agreed and then Mary had a Little Lamb filled the room.

**EPOV**

I sat in my room when I heard Emmett and Rosalie pull up. I could soon hear little feet running up the front porch and to the door. Bella was here as well. Esme greeted her and I could see from her mind Bella giving her a hug before asking where I was.

_Looks like even young girls can't get enough of Edward- Jasper_ I rolled my eyes before I heard Esme tell me Bella was on her way up.

A small knock sounded from my door before Bella opened the door and popped her head in, I chuckled lightly.

"Yes?" Bella ran through the door and jumped into my lap giving me a hug.

"Hi Edward."

"Hello Bella," Looking at her I could see a rather large bruise on her cheek, "How did you get that bruise?"

"I got in a fight. This boy tried to kiss me and so I hit him and then we fought." She shrugged as if it was nothing. "Can we go play the piano?" I had never seen a kid want to play piano as much as her. It made me happy that I had something in common with this small little child.

We walked down stairs and into the piano room.

"You should play the piano, and then I'll tell my dad to listen to _me_ play but it will really be you."

Jaspers thoughts hit me making me laugh. _What a sneaky little girl, this should be good; I can't wait to see Emmett's reactions._

When our trick was discovered I couldn't help but smile and laugh with Bella she thought it was the funniest thing ever. Emmett listened to Bella play Mary had a little Lamb before for telling Bella what an amazing job she did. His thoughts held nothing but happiness and amazement towards her. He returned back to Rosalie and the others as I taught her how to play more songs. She was such a quick learner but as the night dragged on she slowly began to shut her eyes and fight to keep awake.

"How about we stop for tonight, okay?" She agreed and I gently picked her up bringing her into the living room where everyone sat, still chatting away.

_Oh dear, I'll go grab a blanket. _Esme's thoughts held nothing about concerns towards the little human cradled in my arms.

I sat down on the couch while Bella snuggled closer. Esme came back into the room with a blanket, helping me wrap Bella up.

"Rose, we should probably get going. I have to get her in bed."

"Yeah, she's had a tough day. Plus I don't think Edward is comfy." Emmett chuckled before and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. We all stood up ready to say are farewells and I handed Bella over to Emmett a part of me feeling as though I lost something. Jasper gave me a weird look but I just shook my head, not really understanding why I felt that way in the first place. Rosalie gave one finale kiss to Emmett and Bella before they left to go back home. She stayed looking out the door for a while before turning and facing us.

"Can…can we have a family discussion?"

"Of course Rosalie," Carlisle smiled. We all walked towards the dining room, which was never used for its actual purpose. Rosalie was the only one that stayed standing, picking her nails nervously.

"I've been getting closer to Emmett…and I…" she trailed off looking back at her nails. In all my years with Rosalie I had never seen her like this, she was always demanding, sometimes showing her vampire characteristic to get her way. But now, now she was acting like a _human_.

"Rosalie, whatever it is you can tell us. We will not judge you." Esme spoke in her soft motherly tone, trying to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "I want to tell Emmett what we are."

* * *

**Oh, it's a cliffy. ; )**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story. I really enjoy reading everybody's reviews.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Here you go Chapter 9**

**EmPOV**

As I drove home from the Cullen's house the rain pounding hard on the windshield. My mind wasn't really focused on the road. Rosalie's laugh, smile, the way her hair flowed when she walked into a room, or when she would get embarrassed or upset and look at her nails as a way to avoid people's eyes, these things were running through my mind. I was already starting to miss her; even though I had just left their house. _Maybe I could turn around really quick; just give her one more quick kiss._

"Daddy, are we almost home?" Looking at the back seat; Bella was awake rubbing her eyes and looking at me.

"Almost." Guess going back and giving Rose a kiss was out. Bella didn't say anything so I assumed she had fallen back asleep. I drove for ten more minutes before I pulled into the driveway. Being gentle I picked Bella up and cradled her in my arms. I had a little trouble opening the door, but soon enough we were inside the house the warmth warming me right up. Though it was almost June the weather was still freezing at night; something that will never change.

I poked my head into the living room finding nobody in there. Pops must have gone to bed after all. Slowly as to not wake my little girl; I took both our shoes and coats off before climbing the steps. I walked into Bella's room and gently laid her down; that way I could look for some pajamas for her.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" I grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her before turning around.

"Getting some pajamas for you," I walked to her to help her, "I need you to lift your arms up." Very slowly she did as I asked and quickly I got her changed so she could go back to sleep. After picking up her clothes I went back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night baby. Love you."

"Night daddy. Love you too." And just like that she was fast asleep; holding tightly to the little stuffed lamb. I stared at her for awhile, running my hands through her hair. I kissed her one last time before I went to get myself ready for bed.

As I laid my head on the pillow, my mind began to think about the future. I could see Rosalie, and I growing old together; I could see her raising Bella with me, and giving Bella the love of a mother. With my mind racing with the possibilities of what could happen; I could feel my eyes lids grow heavy, closing and leading me into good dreams.

**RPOV**

I stood in front of my family scared about what they would say. Over the past view days Emmett and I had grown extremely close, and in order for us to grow closer I had to tell him what I am, and how I became this way.

"I think you should!" I looked over at Alice who was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Rosalie, if your certain he will not tell; then I think you should say what you must. We know he makes you happy and I will support you on your decision." Esme said kindly.

"I agree with Esme, just be careful," I smiled happily at Carlisle; it was his answer I wanted so bad; he was like my father and it's important to me that I had his support.

I looked over to Jasper and Edward waiting for them to respond. Jasper and Edward sat with their arms crossed over their chest and matching scowls on their faces. I didn't really care what they thought, but I it would be nice to have their support as well.

"I'm not going to say anything but this I don't_ like_ this. Do what you wish though." With that Edward stood up followed by Jasper and walked out the door.

"Ugh, boys let me tell you. Don't worry Rose, they'll come around." Alice said hugging me tightly. "Now tomorrow morning you and I are going to find some extremely hot outfits that Emmett will not be able to keep his hands to himself." Leave it to Alice throw shopping into a problem to make it better. As Alice started chatting away about what outfits we could get my mind started to wonder about Emmett. I wanted to go and check on him and make sure he got home safe. "Go ahead and check on him. He will be asleep."

"Thanks Alice." With that I ran at vampire speed and towards Emmett's house.

The house lights were all off as I approached. I could hear light snoring coming from the downstairs; I figured that was Henry. Which meant the extremely loud snoring coming from the upstairs must be Emmett. I scaled the wall leading up to his bedroom window. He lay flat on his stomach completely at ease making me smile and sigh in contentment. I was about to climb back down and return home when I heard his voice.

"Rose…," sounded from his lips. Was he dreaming about me? "Babe, you're so beautiful." I smiled laughing a bit. He really was dreaming about me. "I… I love you." My dead heart seemed to swell at his words, even if he they were said while he was asleep. His three little words reassured me that it was right to tell him what I really am.

Light footsteps sounded from down the hallway and came walking towards Emmett's room. I watched as the door slowly opened revealing a little Bella holding a stuff lamb. She walked into the room and pulled herself on to the bed; once on the bed she placed herself under the covers and scooted closer to Emmett. Very slowly she picked his arm up and cuddled even closer to him, while tears of venom pooled into my eyes. How I wish to experience something like that. With one more glance I jumped down from my spot and began to run home.

As the week passed by I found myself on Saturday getting ready to go out with Emmett. Today was the day I was going to tell him everything. I was hoping that it wasn't too soon. But if I wanted us to grow closer I had to tell him. He had been so honest and opened with me that it was my turn to give him the same courtesy. I was ready to; I just hope he is ready to hear what I had to say.

"Rosalie, stop fidgeting. You're driving me insane."

"I can't Alice, won't you at least tell me how he will take it."

"I can't see how he is going to react for the sixteenth time because you haven't figured out how to say it." Rubbing my temples I mumbled angrily. "Is Bella coming over?" She asked trying to distract me.

"No, his grandfather is going to watch her tonight. Bingo was cancelled."

"I swear one day I will get that girl in a dress. She is so stubborn for her own good." I laughed remembering when Alice and I went and saw Emmett and Bella earlier this week.

_**Flashback**_

_Alice and I stood outside Emmett's house waiting for him to answer the door. We had decided earlier this morning to visit them and see how they were doing. We heard the click of the door unlocking before it opened. Emmett stood there in just his pajama pants his toned chest in my view. His hair was in disarray while he scratched the back of his neck. He clearly had just gotten up._

"_Hey, good looking. What are you doing here so early?"_

"_Alice and I just wanted to stop by; see how you were doing." _

"_And I wanted to dress Bella today for school. Which room is hers?"_

"_Up at the top go down the hallway and it's the last door on the left."_

"_Thank you," Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek before running at human speed up the stairs. Once she was out of view Emmett cradled my face and gave me a passionate kiss._

"_So glad I brushed my teeth already." He spoke against my lips. He kissed me one more time before pulling away._

"_Me too."_

_Emmett and I sat on the sofa talking about what happened yesterday at the store. It had been sunny so I was unable to go and visit him that day. He told me about Joshua and how he was trying to impress these girls by picking up a very large box. He acted as though it was extremely heavy but tripped over his foot and landed on the box smashing it because it was empty. I began laughing picturing the whole scenario in my head when a scream sounded from upstairs. Emmett and I ran fast upstairs only to see Alice looking very angry at a little Bella who sat on her bed coloring. _

"_What's going on?" Emmett asked. Alice didn't answer just continued glaring at Bella. I wasn't too happy with her glaring at Bella that way so I walked over and picked her up smoothing her hair out._

"_I swear little girl I will get you in a dress one of these days!" Bella looked over at Alice with no fear in her eyes._

"_Good luck," she said with a smirk on her face. That was all it took for Emmett and I to burst into laughter._

_**End of Flashback**_

"All done Rose." I looked into the mirror to see my hair curled in long ringlets.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, your outfits on your bed and you better hurry. He will be here in five minutes." With that she turned and walked out the door.

Using my vampire speed I was able to change quickly putting on the floral summer dress Alice had bought, she gave me a white sweater to wear over it and short blue boots. I took one look in the mirror before running downstairs to wait for Emmett.

Just as Alice said Emmett knocked on the door five minutes later. Grabbing a coat to keep my human appearance I opened the door seeing Emmett smile huge looking me over.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed my forehead before offering his hand, which I gladly took and lead the way to his car.

We talked the whole time as he drove to Port Angels. And soon enough we pulled into a parking spot and walked along the beach. Just like out first date Emmett had blankets laid out with a small fire going. We sat for a while chatting until I felt it was time for me to tell him taking a deep unnecessary breath I turned to him.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?" I nodded my head and waited. "Rosalie these past few weeks have been awesome and I… will you be my girlfriend?" He finished in a whisper. His eyes were searching mine frantically trying to figure out what I would say.

"Emmett I want nothing more to be your girlfriend…"

"I feel a 'but' coming on." He said looking towards our joined hands.

"Emmett I haven't been completely honest with you, it's only fair you know the truth before you consider being in a relationship with me." Taking a deep breath; Emmett's eyes looked back into mine.

"Whatever it is Rose, you can tell me."

"Emmett," Thunder sounded in the sky and I looked up and the grey clouds that were rolling in, "I'm a vampire."

**What's going to happen??**

**Find out soon. ; ) **

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I have over 100 reviews!**

**Thank you all so very much, I really truly appreciate it. The reviews really motivate people to write. **

**Thank you again.**

**I own nothing.**

**Here is Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

I sat there waiting for what he would say. My eyes were closed scared to actually look at him. What if he left me? I am dangerous, its typical reaction for him to want to get away from me, and to protect himself. He would want to stay far away, and keep Bella away from me as well. It felt like hours had gone by waiting for his response.

A booming laugh sounded from beside me and I turned extremely shocked. Emmett was laughing why was he laughing? He should be running away, not laughing.

"Wow Rose," he chuckled again, wiping tears from his eyes, "You really had me going there. I thought you were going to say some shit about having a boyfriend or something." I looked at him anger rising in me. He thought I was joking; at vampire speed I ran so I was behind the fire pit. Emmett looked to where I had been looking around to find where I had gone.

"Over here," he looked over; confusion a clear expression on his face.

"How did you…"

"Vampire. Emmett I wasn't joking when I told you what I am." Quickly I was seated right next to him. When he found out I was next to him he jumped and the scowled.

"Don't do that." He looked thoughtful just staring at me before he spoke again. "Okay, so you're a _vampire_, is this the part where you bite me and suck my blood so I die?" My eyes widened at his boldness.

"No, didn't who here me when I said I wanted nothing more than to be your _girlfriend_?"

"You mean _snack_ right?" My hands clenched together and my jaw clenched. "Relax, I'm just kidding." He nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Oh and that's such a funny way to joke right?!" I snapped angrily.

"Sorry, I make jokes when I'm nervous." I shouldn't have snapped. It wasn't his fault and he was taking it well.

"I'm sorry Emmett; I was just as nervous as you." I sighed.

"So does this mean your family are vampires as well?"

"Yes." He nodded his head in understanding.

"That's… its kind of freaky."

"Are you scared?" I wanted to hold Emmett's warm hand in my cold one. Just to make me forget what I had just told him. But if he was scared then I would keep my distance.

"Kind of, I mean this isn't something you here every day. I'm honestly ready for some cameras to pop out and say 'gotcha ya.' Second by second I'm realizing they won't."

"I'm sorry; I don't want you to be scared of me." Slowly Emmett's hand reached over and held mine.

"Maybe if you could just tell me how you got this way?" I owed him this. Hopefully he could see my family for what we are; vampires but good ones.

"It was nineteen thirty-three, and I was 18 years old." Emmett stiffened slightly and I rubbed his arm before continuing. "My life was perfect. My parents were middle class, but my father had a stable job at the bank so we were well off. I wanted more though. I wanted a family of my own, a loving husband, and a child just… just like my friend Vera." Emmett's eyes snapped to mine wide and exciting.

"Vera? Vera McCarthy?"

"Yes."

"You knew my great great grandma?" He whispered to himself. "That's so cool." His excited smile made me crack one as well.

"We were really good friends and I wanted what she had. So one day my mom sent me out to give my dad his lunch and that was when I met Royce King." I inhaled a breath before continuing. "He was in the royal family so he got what he wanted when he wanted. Before I knew it we were engaged and though I didn't have the love Vera had, I thought maybe I could, if I just worked on it." With one more unnecessary breath I continue the story, "I was walking home from Vera's when I saw Royce and all of his friends walking up the street; they were drunk and stumbling around trying to walk. I can remember everything they said when they reached me." Tears of venom began pooling into my eyes.

"_What did I tell you John, isn't she lovelier then all of your Georgia peaches."_

"_I don't know? It's hard to tell with all those clothes on."_

"Royce then started ripping my clothes. And after they had all had their way with me they left me there on the cold cement to die." I turned and looked at Emmett then wondering if he felt disgusted with me. His brows were furrowed, the hand that had been holding mine was gone and both his hands sat on his lap in tight fists. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was coming out in loud huffs. Slowly I placed my hand on his back rubbing circles trying to get him to calm down. Emmett relaxed, grabbing me in the process and sat me down in his lap. "Carlisle found me some time later and brought me back to his home, and that's where he changed me… making me what I am today."

After my story and unknown weight felt lifted off my shoulders. Emmett still hadn't spoken but I figured he just needed time to take everything in and so I sat there; waiting for Emmett to speak.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me. But right now I really want to kill him and all of his friends."

"I already took care of that." He looked at me in confusion. "I had my revenge on them. Royce was last though." I could hear Royce's screams in my mind as I sat there staring at the waves as they came into shore.

"I hope you made him suffer." I just nodded my head while leaning more into his touch. I could hear Emmett's heart beat beating at a normal pace. I hoped with all my might he would be ok with what I am.

**EmPOV**

She was a vampire. And for some reason I felt ok with everything. I had never felt endangered when I was around her before. I must admit I was a little concerned for Bella but I would just have to keep a closer eye on her.

"So are there more of your kind out there?" I was curious to know how many _vampires_ were out there and if it was normal to come across them.

"Yes, and no. There are much more vampires out in the world but not all of them more like hardly any are like my family."

"What do you mean by _like my family_?"

"We are different from normal vampires. Instead of hunting people we hunt animals instead. We call ourselves vegetarians. Kind of an inside joke." I chuckled slightly getting the irony of it.

"So do you guys sleep in coffins? Burn when you go out into the sun, or get touched by a cross? What about holy water and garlic?" Rosalie's bell like laugh filled the silent beach causing me to smile. I loved her laugh it was just music to my ears.

"Hollywood and all their over exaggerated myths. We don't sleep in coffins we actually can't sleep. We don't burn in the sun but more like sparkle. Crosses have no affect on us neither does holy water. As for garlic, it has the same affect on us as everyone else, the smell is awful." I smiled and looked down to see her smiling just as brightly.

"You are so funny." I kissed her cheek and held her closer to me. We sat in silence for a little bit just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you really ok with this?" She said gesturing towards us.

"What's not to be ok with?"

"You should be running away from me. Not sitting here kissing my cheek and holding me." Letting go of her I stood and walked so I was standing right in front of her before crouching down and grabbing her face.

"I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her cold lips pushing her body back, which I kind of think she allowed. Our kissing grew more and more urgent; my hands starting to roam her body. I could hear a cell phone ringing from her purse.

"Just leave it," she said against my lips.

"Gladly." Her phone kept ringing and ringing before my own started acting the same. We didn't let it bother us though as we continued on kissing making it become even more passionate. We would have continued had the rain not started. I pulled away looking into her gold lust filled eyes.

"We should probably go. I don't want you to get sick." I smiled and nodded before standing and packing everything up.

"Emmett!" My head snapped over to Rose as she stood looking scared.

"What's going on? Are you Ok?"

"We have to go now! Leave the stuff. Something's happened at your house." My mind flashed a picture of Bella and I took off towards the car. Rose already sat in the driver's seat as I reached the car. I didn't argue just simply slide in the passenger side as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Alice just said we needed to go to your house immediately she said something happened." I began praying that Bella was safe and nothing was wrong. Rose reached over and grabbed my hand.

With Rosalie's driving we were soon pulling down my street and even from the very end of it I could see flashing red and blue lights.

**Ahahahaha… Another cliffy. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so happy everyone is enjoying my story. Last chapter was shorter then I normally write and I had amazing reviews. Thank you so much. Your reviews really brighten my day.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

It felt as though everyone from Forks was standing outside my house. As soon as the car came to a stop I jumped out and sprinted towards the front of the house pushing some of the people out of the way.

"I'm sorry sir, you are not allowed past this point." The officer said once I made my way past the crowd.

"No you don't understand, I'm Emmett McCarthy. I live here with my grandfather and daughter."

"Right this way sir." Rosalie appeared next to me as the officer led us towards an ambulance. My hand reached and grabbed her hand tightly becoming extremely scared.

"Emmett!" Turning around I saw Charlie Swan running up to me. We had been best friends since freshman year. After high school he went and became a cop, we would always joke with him calling him a 'pig' and stuff but right now I was happy to have a buddy on the force.

"Charlie, what is going on?" He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your grandfather had a heart attack. Alice Cullen came to visit and heard Bella's screams and called the police. When the ambulance and police arrived they tried to resuscitate him. I'm sorry Emmett he's gone." Tears began to pool in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I can't believe it, my mentor, my hero, my best friend was gone. Images of my grandfather raising me, going to my football games, and helping me raise Bella flashed through my mind. _I was going to miss him._ Rosalie's hand tightened in mine bringing me back to reality.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's with the Cullen's over there." He said pointing to the left. I could see Edward holding a crying Bella as the rest of the Cullen's stood around them talking.

"Thanks Charlie." Rose and I ran over to them and once we were close enough I could hear Bella crying into Edwards shoulder while he whispered to her.

"Bella," She turned towards me and I took in her blood shot eyes and tear stricken face.

"Daddy," she let go of Edward and reached out towards me where I picked her up and held her close.

"Thank you Edward." He gave me a slight smile. I turned to Alice who stood there with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't see in time." I had no clue what she meant by _"didn't see in time." _But with everything that had happen tonight I didn't care at this moment.

"Did Bella see?" I asked Alice; hoping to God she said no.

"Yes," it came out in a whisper; holding Bella more tightly I began rubbing circles on her back.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." Rosalie was talking to the family as I held Bella.

"Daddy, I…I tried to help."

"It's ok honey." How was I going to make her see it wasn't her fault? "Remember when grandpa and I explained to you where your mom was?" She nodded her head against neck. "We told you she was in heaven right?" Another nod. "That's where grandpa is. Right now he's up in heaven with your mom."

"I want him here though, with you and me." She sniffled.

"I know sweetie I want him here too, but because we love him we have to be happy with all the time we spent with him. Do you understand?" As I spoke these words I knew that what I was saying not only referred to Bella, but also myself. I had to be strong for us.

"Yes." I kissed her temples and she tightened her grip.

"Emmett," turning around Esme stood waiting, "Would you like to stay with us tonight?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"That would be really great. I can't leave right away; I'm sure I have to talk to the police and stuff but if you could take Bella back to your place, I would really appreciate that."

"Of course dear and when you are finished you can come back to our place, maybe eat something as well. Just so I know you are taken care of."

"Thank you Esme, you have no idea what that means to me." She gave me a heart-warming smile and even in this tuff time I felt a better. Bella's head was still resting on my shoulder. "Bella sweetheart you're going to go to Rosalie's house. Then I'm going to meet you there ok." She nodded her head before looking over towards Esme.

"Will Edward be there?" Esme smiled brightly and a tinkling laugh escaped threw her lips.

"Yes, sweetie he will be there." Bella seemed to think it over for a second before she looked over at me.

"Ok daddy, I'll go."

"Well I'm glad I have your approval." I kissed her forehead and saw the other Cullen's including Rosalie make their way over.

"I'll stay here with you Emmett and then we can drive over together to my house." I was glad Rosalie was going to stay with me. I don't think I would be able to handle everything by myself anyways.

"Thanks." Looking back over to Bella I whispered in her ear reminding her to be on her best behavior. After saying goodbye to them and watching them leave I held Rosalie's hand tightly getting ready to face what was to come. And with Rosalie by my side I knew I would be able to face it.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

Once we were back home Esme's thoughts told me it was probably best to take Bella to the guest bedroom so she could sleep. I agreed seeing as how it was extremely late at night.

"Come on Bella let's go to bed." I held her in my arms as we made our way up the stairs. I brought her to the third floor guest room, which just happened to be across from my room.

"Are you going to bed too?" Alice thoughts hit me from downstairs then. _"You better tell her you are going to bed or she will refuse to go to sleep until you do."_

"Yes, my room's right there so as soon as I get you tucked in I'm going to go to sleep." With that said I brought her into the guest room and tucked her in carefully. "Night Bella."

"Night Edward." Her eyes fluttered closed and I went into my room to relax, and wait for Bella to fully fall asleep.

It had been twenty minutes and Bella's breathing was still the same and she was continually tossing and turning.

"_Edward should I maybe bring her up something to eat or a warm drink?"_ Esme asked. Before I could answer her thoughts I heard Bella get out of the bed. Listening intently I could hear a pulling and fabric shifting together before I heard her little footsteps walking towards my door. As quietly as she could she came into my room tugging the blanket from the guest room. She made her way over to me so I closed my eyes and pretending to be sleeping.

"Edward," she poked me in the arm, "Edward are you sleeping?" I thought if I didn't say anything she would just go back into the guest room, but I was mistaken. She tried to push my arm which I moved so she could do whatever she was attempting to do. Slowly she pulled herself on my couch and cuddled into my side. "Edward you're so weird. Why don't you have a bed?" I had to hold back my laugh as she was somewhat talking to herself. A few minutes with Bella laying next to me she finally fell into a deep sleep.

"_Looks like all Bella needed was someone to cuddle next to. Imagine all those girls who wanted the chance to be that close to you and a four year old girl managed to land your heart." _I rolled my eyes at Jaspers thoughts. I could hear Alice coming up the stairs reciting Shakespeare in her mind trying to hide something from me. She opened my door slowly smiling brightly before she quickly took a picture running away. The flash from the camera caused Bella to stir and cuddle even closer to me. I have no clue why Alice wanted a picture of Bella and me but for whatever reason I didn't care. Because having this tiny human cuddle up and sleep next to me made me feel a little human myself. And I enjoyed it.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was driving Emmett to my house now and you could tell he was completely drained, both physically and emotionally. Emmett sat in the passenger seat looking out the window while holding a little stuffed lamb. When I asked him about it he told me it was Bella's and his grandfather had given it to her when she was first born. He said she wouldn't normally sleep soundly threw the night without it. I kept hoping that my family was able to get her to go to sleep.

The whole night had been hard for Emmett. After packing some clothes for Bella and himself we had to stay and talk to the police and EMT's. Then we drove to the hospital so Emmett could say his finale goodbyes. I felt horrible knowing I was the one who kept him from staying with his family. He could have been with his grandfather had it not been for me and I couldn't get rid of this guilt. I pulled into the drive way and shut the car off, but we stayed in there not saying anything for a while. But I had to apologize, it was my fault.

"Emmett?" He turned to me and I saw his red bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Rose, it was just his time to go."

"No Emmett you don't understand," I took a deep unnecessary breath, "If you hadn't been out with me you could have been with Bella and your grandfather. Had you not been with me, you could have been with him in his final hours." Tears of venom welled up into my eyes and I wished at this point they could fall. The car door slammed shut and I watched as Emmett stalked over towards my door. He opened it a little forcefully and stood there waiting for me to get out. He looked upset and I knew it was because of me. He finally realized that he was better without me, and that I had screwed up his life. I slid out of the car and waited for him to tell me we were done. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled himself close placing his head on my shoulder.

"Rose, it's not your fault." He lifted his head and stared right into my eyes while his hand caressed my face. "Sure I miss my grandfather, and I would have loved to talk to him one last time, but I wouldn't ever take back meeting you or spending time with you. So please, please don't pull away from me. I need you, now more than ever."

"Emmett I would never pull away. I need you too." I was already in too deep, and I knew I would never be able to stay away from him.

"Good," he kissed me passionately and I responded just as aggressively. His hands were on my hips and I was pushed up against the car. We both needed to let this go and I was equally willing for it to continue but of course the moment had to be ruined.

"Rosalie." Both Emmett and I stopped instantly looking to our right where we saw Carlisle and Jasper standing there with a disapproving look on their face.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, we… we got caught up in the moment and we well…" Both Carlisle and Jasper started laughing and immediately Emmett relaxed. "Gosh you really had me scared there."

"It's ok; we just wanted to spook you a bit." Jasper winked at us and I just rolled my eyes. He may not be my actual brother but he sure acted the part some time.

"Why don't we all go inside now? I'm sure your tired Emmett." I nodded my head realizing that he would indeed be tired and he needed his rest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Where's Bella?" I listened closely for the sound of her heart beat and it sounded like it was coming from Edward's room. That's not right.

"She's in Edward's room." Jasper said after seeing my confused expression.

"That's weird, what is she doing in there?"

"When she doesn't have her stuff animal she tends to cuddle next to people for that security." Emmett answered. "It doesn't surprise me that she would choose Edward. She already thinks of him as a best friend." He chuckled slightly but it wasn't the fun laugh I heard when we were at the beach. "Can I run this up to her really quick? It will help her sleep soundly threw the night."

"Sure, I'll show you where his room is." We walked up the stairs and once we reached Edward's room I slowly opened the door. The hallway light shined threw revealing Edward laying on his couch with a small brown haired girl snuggled up next to him. Emmett smiled and tiptoed in and very slowly lifted up her arm to place the little white lamb under her arm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want a kiss too Edward?" Emmett whispered. Edward's which had been closed, flew open wide and he immediately started shaking his head no. "Relax dude, I'm just kidding I don't roll that way." He turned around walking towards me laughing slightly. Before we shut the door Emmett blew a kiss into the dark room before walking with me towards my room. His over-night bag sat on the floor near my bathroom door probably brought in by Jasper or Alice.

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower really quick? I just need to relax." Nodding my head he grabbed his bag and when I heard the shower turn on I ran vampire speed down the stairs into the living room where everyone.

"How is he holding up?" Carlisle asked.

"He's ok. Tomorrow we have to start planning the funeral and the wake." They all nodded their head in understanding. "Do you think you guys could keep an eye on Bella tomorrow, while we run earns? I don't think Emmett would like her hearing what we have to be discussing."

"Of course we can. Carlisle will be at work and Esme has her gardening thing in Seattle but Jasper, Edward, and I have no problem watching her." Alice smiled brightly looking over at Jasper almost begging him to disagree. She must have seen something because he sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you." I heard the water shut off and smiled before running back up the stairs and into my room just in time to see Emmett walking out of the bathroom with no shirt on. My eyes traveled to his abs. My mind began to wonder about how it would feel to run my fingers all over his chest and abdomen.

"Like what you see?" Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes. But slowly his smile faded and he looked nervous. "Do you want me to sleep in the guest room? I know you guys don't sleep and everything and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Emmett you can sleep in my room tonight. If you want that is." He came over and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I want to, but what about your dad, and brother? I'd rather stay on their good side." I heard laughter from downstairs. Of course they would get a kick out of this.

"You'll be fine Emmett. Let me just put some sweats on." Without giving him a chance to say anything I ran into my closet and put on some sweats and a tank-top then ran back and sat got into my bed. Emmett still stood there looking nervous still. Patting the spot next to me he crawled in and laid his head down on the pillow. I followed in the same suit and let him pull me close to him.

"Thank you, for being with me today."

"I'll always be here for you Emmett. No matter what." He kissed my lips before closing his eyes and relaxing. It only took a couple minutes for him to fully fall asleep. I began thinking about tomorrow and how tuff it was going to be for Emmett, the only thing I can do is be there and help him out every step of the way. And I knew if we could handle this together we could handle the many obstacles that may come in the future.

* * *

**So a lot of people guessed it was the grandfather and you were right.**

**But what fun is a story when you can guess what's going to happen. I can't stand stories like that so I guess I'm going to have to spice things up a bit. Some things maybe expected to happen but I really want people to be on the edge of their seat waiting for the next chapter to come up.**

**I am truly thankful for all of those who review my story and I am really happy people are enjoying it. **

**Thank you guys so so much. **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you , so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm really happy everyone is enjoying my story.**

**I'm on Spring break. Thank Goodness, so I should be able to update a lot more. **

**I don't really know if a lot of people read these little 'Author Notes' so I think I'll just get on with the story.**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Emmett slept soundly through the night, holding me extremely close. At first I thought my cold skin would bother him and make sleeping uncomfortable, but I was wrong. Every time I would move so he could be more comfy he would just grab me and pull me into his chest. I couldn't complain though, being that close to him made me feel loved, wanted.

I could see the sun starting to rise and it wasn't long until I heard Bella stirring upstairs.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"It's time to get up sleepy head!"

"Ok I'm up." I could hear Bella's feet piddle paddling down the hallway and towards my room. Edward's soft foot-steps followed behind her.

"Edward, where's my daddy?"

"In that room right there, but he's sleeping right now. After breakfast we'll wake him up." _Thank you Edward, Emmett really needs his rest._

"But I always eat breakfast with him. I'll go wake him up." The door opened and in walked Bella, she looked around the room before she spotted me and Emmett in bed. She ran over towards us and was just about to get on the bed.

"Bella," I used a warning type tone causing her to stop and look up at me. "Go eat breakfast with Edward and let your dad sleep a little bit. He had a long day yesterday and he needs to sleep." I whispered.

"Okay," her lip quivered and she walked back towards the door. Edward picked her up giving me a slight smirk. I could hear Esme down-stairs making pancakes and reading the instructions to Alice as she ran and got the ingredients. I looked up at the man who had me wrapped in his arms. I was glad I could let him have as much peace as he could get before he had to start the day.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I woke up in a room decorated in red and in black. I was so confused before yesterday's events flooded back to me. Tears began to well up into my eyes, but I pushed them aside not wanting to show my weakness.

"Are you up?"

"Yeah," rubbing my eyes I looked down at Rose, "What time is it?" She smiled and began rubbing my back.

"Just a little past ten."

"Really? That's surprising; usually Bella wakes me up at seven."

"I know, she came in and tried to wake you up. I sent her away saying that you needed your rest."

"Thanks, it feels good to get more sleep." I yawned and stretched, my stomach growled loudly making Rosalie laugh.

"Let's get that stomach of yours filled." I couldn't complain with that. Getting out of her bed we made our way downstairs. I could hear what sounded like Dora playing from in the living room, so I knew Bella was being entertained.

Walking into the kitchen I was assaulted by the smell of pancakes causing my mouth to water. _Yummy._ As I sat down a plate of pancakes were set on the table with a smiling Esme on the other side.

"Bella said they were really good. Tell me what you think." I smiled and brought a piece up to my mouth to try. The pancake was absolutely perfect; it tasted like a little mini cake with maple syrup. The taste was indescribable, I felt as though heaven was in my mouth and angels were singing to my taste buds. Esme was looking at me expecting me to answer.

"These are amazing. I've never had pancakes this good in my life."

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm glad you like them. While I'm out today I'll pick up some groceries. I really think I'm getting the hang of this cooking." Smiling she left towards another part of the kitchen and began writing on a piece of notebook paper.

It didn't take long for me to finish the three pancakes on my plate and before I could blink I had three more pancakes. Looking up Rosalie was smiling at me and gave me a wink with a kiss on the check before running away. God I loved that woman. After finishing Esme came and grabbed my plate and took it to the sink to get washed.

"Thank you Esme."

"No problem Emmett, I have to make sure my kids are well fed." She gave me a heart-warming smile which I returned. She already thought me as one of her kids. I couldn't help the happiness that flowed through me then.

Walking into the living room I could hear the familiar sounds of Sponge-Bob filling the living room. _Man I feel bad for that guy._ When I turned the corner I saw Jasper and Bella sitting on the couch where she was holding Jasper's hand and pointing out characters on the screen.

"That's Mr. Krabs and he loves money. And that one is Squidward and he is just mean and grumpy all the time."

"Like Edward?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Edwards not like Squidward."

"Oh yes he is, they both can be grumpy and Edwards name ends with 'ward' and so does Sqiudward's." Bella seemed to think about this for a second before she started to giggle.

"Your right. But we won't tell Edward ok? It will be our secret." Jasper smiled and nodded his head before they united their pinkies.

"What are you two doing in here?" Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Me and Jasper are watching Sponge-Bob. Jasper has never seen it, isn't that crazy?"

"Absolutely." I sat down next to Bella pulling her into my lap where she still continued to tell Jasper about the characters.

"Emmett?" Looking over at the stairs I saw Rosalie in all her glory. She wore a dark purple dress with leggings and heels. I so wanted to jump off this couch and run straight towards her and ravish her with kisses. Her lips were moving which made realize she had been talking the entire time I was dreaming about kissing her.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I said because we have so much stuff to do would you mind leaving Bella here with Alice, Edward, and Jasper?" I thought it over and all though leaving my child with three vampires didn't seem like the best option, but I preferred to leave her with them then some stupid high school girl.

"That's fine Rose, I really don't want her to feel uncomfortable with everything that we have to plan." She nodded her head before walking over towards us and sitting down near me. Bella who noticed when the cushion sinking down turned to stare at Rose before reaching her hands out so Rosalie could take her.

The smile that was planted on both of their faces when Bella was in Rosalie's arms made my heart swell up ten-fold. Though I had tried to do my best at raising Bella and giving her all of the things she needed to feel loved; there was one thing I could never giver her. The love from a nurturing mother, and it seemed as though Rosalie would be the woman to give it to her. Giving them both a kiss on the head I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

Taking the shower made me relax as I knew what was to come. First we would go to the lawyer and have him read us the will which is to say how my grandfather wants to be buried, the we would go to the local funeral home and pick the 2 days the wake would be, and after that we would go to the cemetery and pick out a stone to put my grandfathers name on it. This was going to be an extremely tuff day but as long as I had my Rosalie, I knew I could get through this.

After getting ready and saying goodbye to everyone Rose and I were driving to the lawyer. It wasn't long before we were seated down and started getting to business.

"Hello I am Justin Pult and we are here to discuss your grandfathers Will is that correct?" He said while looking down at his papers.

"Yes it is."

"Well there really isn't much to discuss seeing as how your grandfather left you pretty much everything. There is even a hefty bank account for an Isabella Marie Swan for when she turns 18 as college money. But everything else is now in your name. He did leave you this letter and asked if I could give it to you when the time came." I starred at this Justin guy in disbelief. Did I really get everything? "Do you have any questions?" Shaking my head no he smiled before standing up and reaching for my hand for a shake. "I'm sorry for your loss and if you have any questions feel free to call. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting that I have to catch." And just as fast as he came in he went right out.

Once Rose and I made it to the car I asked her if we could go by the old elementary school park and so we did. We sat there for some time before I pulled out the letter and placed it so it was in front of me Rose and I so we could both read it.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I f you are reading this then I have passed away and it's about time. My joints were killing me and that damn bird that sat by my widow each mourning made me want to grab the gun and shoot. Who cares if it's a mockingbird? Peaceful birds my ass, I swear it knew I hated it and chirped extra loudly to piss me off. Not to mention that stupid neighbor of ours, don't let him get to you now that I'm gone. If he says some stupid shit about how he saved my ass back in the war tell him at least I had the battle scar wound that had all the ladies at the bingo tournament loved. That will show him. _

_It's time to get serious now. Emmett I just want you to know how much I love you. I am so happy that I could be a part of your life and raise you into the gentleman you are today. I only hope that all of the things I have taught you will help you raise Bella. Before I forget I must say you better keep an eye on that girl as she gets older. She is going to be quite a looker and all of those boys are going to be chasing after her. _

_I love you so much and I never want you to forget that. Your parents would be so proud of you and I'm so happy I could see you grow. _

_I would like to be buried next to your grandmother and your parents. I loved them dearly and I hope you can find that one special person to spend the rest of your life with. _

_As for the house and the shop everything is yours. I set up a college fund for Bella and I would hope you two would keep everything in the family. My father built that house from the ground up and I would prefer it to stay in the hand of the McCarthy's for generations to come, though I'm sure you don't want to think about that quite yet. _

_I love you Emmett and I don't think I can stress that enough. Be safe and take care of your family. _

_Love, _

_Henry Theodore McCarthy_

I hadn't realized I was crying until Rosalie was turned in my lap hugging me and rubbing my back. I was going to do exactly what was said on the will. And I will take care of my family. That family included my little girl and the Cullen's.

**

* * *

****JPOV**

After Emmett and Rosalie had left Alice decided that everyone would have a great time if we were to go to the mall. I couldn't understand why Alice had such a huge obsession with clothes but I think it had something that gave her a sense of feeling more human. A giggle broke me out of my train of thought and when I looked down I saw a smiling Bella.

"What's so funny darl'in?" Alice and Edward were in front of us talking about Emmett's and Rosalie's new relationship. It took me a while to figure out if I liked this new relationship but after living with her and feeling depression and sadness consume her feelings it was nice to feel happiness roll off of her. And even though I wasn't her actual brother, I felt the need to make sure she was safe and happy. If being with Emmett was going to make her happy then I supported it.

"Look over there Jasper." Bella pointed to a cardboard cut-out of Squidward and I couldn't help the smile that spread to my face. "Now picture him with Edwards head." I laughed so hard people turned around to stare two of which were Alice and Edward giving me a curious look. I thought of what I would say to Alice about why I laughed and what I had picture causing her bell-like laugh to bounce off the mall walls. Edward rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"You are so funny." She giggled and I reached down to grab her and place her on my shoulders.

We had been at the mall for three hours now and both of Edward and mine hands were full of shopping bags. Bella looked dead on her feet and ready to go home.

"I'm hungry." As to make her statement true her stomach grumbled.

"Ok sweetie, Jasper, Edward and you can go and get something to eat. I just see myself getting one more thing and then we can head home." Alice kissed Bella on the forehead before walking towards another shop. Edward moved all of his bags into one hand so he could hold Bella's as we went to the food court.

"What do you want to eat darl'in?"

"Can I have a sandwich and french-fries."

"Sure you can. What type of sandwich?"

"Turkey with cheese please." We found a small round table and while Edward went to stand in line to get something to eat I sat with Bella. "Jasper, why do you talk funny?"

Chuckling I answered, "Because I'm from the south and in the south people talk like this."

"Oh, I see," we sat silent for a minute before Bella asked another question, "Jasper, do you know how to read?" Nodding my head Bella smiled brightly, excitement radiating off of her, "Could you read me a story when we get home?"

"Sure, but after I read the story I think you're going to need a little nap." Edward arrived with her food giving it a disgusting look before setting it down in front of her.

"Thank you!" Bella began eating and when she finished Alice walked up from behind me and placed her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know who it could be. Hmmm, Bella can you help me out?" Bella giggled.

"Ok she's short, and has black spiky hair."

"Is it Alice?" Alice removed her hands and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Are we ready to go?"

"I think so." Looking over, Bella and Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, oh I picked this up for you Jazz," she tossed me a bag from Barns & Noble. In the bag was a children version of the classic Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. Smiling I gave her a kiss on the check before standing up and grabbing some bags. Edward and I followed Alice and Bella to the Volvo. And after twenty minutes of trying to fit all of the bags into the trunk, I sat in the backseat with Bella and began to read the story.

* * *

**So I started reading the original Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll and it's really good. It reminds me of something a hippie from the 70's would write about. I suggest people to read it. It's completely different from the Disney cartoon movie, and has some similarities to the Tim Burton movie that just came out.**

**But, what did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really love when I get to see people's intake on the story.**

**For instance someone pointed out that Bella doesn't really talk like a 4 year old and when I went back and read through it she was completely right. So thank you JaceDamian23 for pointing that out and I'm going to try and figure out how to make Bella sound more like a 4 year old as you read. If anyone has any suggestions on how I could possibly do that it would be wonderful. **

**Also on that note I want to say if anyone has any suggestions for the story don't ever feel as though you can't voice (write) them through the reviews. I have no problem with people giving new ideas and or suggestions. I am writing this for **_**you**_** as the readers.**

**With all that said onward with the story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Perhaps there are no openings in the sky…but rather openings in heaven. Where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy.

What a beautiful difference one single life made. In our memories and in our hearts, love lasts forever.

Each life is a miracle that changes the world…..and it leaves it a better place than it was before.

Beautiful memories live forever in our hearts; life changes…but it never ends.

Nothing beautiful in this world is ever really lost.

We can't know why some things happen….but we can know that love and beautiful memories outlast the pain of grief. And we can know that there's a place inside the heart where love lives always….and where nothing beautiful can ever be forgotten.

Within our hearts and in our memories, those we love remain with us always.

Grief diminishes as memories nourish the heart; no one spread more love in one lifetime.

When one is taken, love saves their place.

As does the wind to the smallest flowers, we too, plant seeds of love into others' souls to bloom.

Someone who has truly touched us will always be close through the joy of memories and the beauty of love.

Even as the sun goes down to the end the light of day, it's rising on a new horizon somewhere far away.

The light of a distant star continues to reach the earth long after the star itself is gone. In the same way, the light and love your loved one gave will continue to shine in many hearts.

Every day a new dawn, every dawn a new day; to dream, to hope, to believe.

Sometimes it is simply the hope in our hearts and the faith in our souls that comfort us and let us begin anew.

When you have loved someone deeply they are never lost to you. Precious memories of that dear one live on in your heart forever.

Love means letting go….knowing you'll be together once again.

God reaches out to you with love to assure you, with grace to uphold you, with compassion to comfort you.

Love never dies; it lives on in your heart forever. Listen carefully, Henry will speak to your heart

There's peace in the promise that life is everlasting.

Deep in the heart, steadfast and devout, there burns the light of love that grief cannot put out.

As we grieve, let's tell the stories, be grateful for the lessons and treasure the memories.

Sometimes we cannot understand, all we can do is trust in God….and believe."

The rain continued to fall harder as I stood in the cemetery watching as they lowered my grandfather into the ground. I held Rosalie close to me trying to keep myself together. She was my rock. Looking to my right I could see Bella in Edwards arms as he whispered to her. I knew I should be the one saying reassuring words to her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The man who raised me and taught me everything I knew now laid in front of me six-feet under the ground.

"Emmett, we have to go now." My eyes found hers before looking around to see many people leaving. Nodding my head in agreement I took one last look at the grave that now held my grandfather before walking back to the car following the rest of the Cullen's.

* * *

After the funeral Esme offered to hold a dinner for everyone who had attended. It was a way for everyone to get together and in a way celebrate the long life my grandfather had. People were scattered everywhere in the Cullen house, chatting amongst themselves. Rosalie and I stood against the far wall trying to keep to ourselves but failing because people continually came up to me to sat they were sorry for my lose or to tell me what a great man he was.

"Emmett?" I gave a slight smile to the elderly woman in front of me. "I just want to tell you how sorry I am. He was a great, great man."

"Thank you," I said as nicely as I could, I really just wanted to be left alone with Rose.

"He was an amazing man," her lips turned into a creepy smile almost if she was remembering something; "your grandfather and I had some really good times." Her creepy smile widen more and she repeated 'really good times' before walking away. It only took me a minute to realize what she was referring to. So not something I wanted to ever think about.

"Well that was strange." I said turning around to look at Rosalie. She nodded her head but looked to be holding back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just the look on your face when you understood what she was implying."

"I don't ever want to think about that again." Looking around I could see a lot of people leaving and I began to relax more. "Can we go someplace? To our beach?" She smiled and pulled me towards the door.

"Carlisle and Esme already know we're leaving."

Once at the beach we fell into a comfortable silence just listening to the ocean waves come on shore and pull sand back into the water. My mind began to think back to how far Rosalie and I had come. Though we had only been together for about a month I could already begin to see how much I cared for her. After Rebecca had passed away I never thought I could find anyone that could hold my heat the way she did. But here I sat with a loving woman in my arms that had managed to capture my heart within a month. And even though she was a vampire, I finally felt complete and I realized I loved Rosalie. I loved her with every fiber of my being and the very thought of being away from her hurt my heart.

"Emmett, what are you think about?" Looking down into those beautiful gold eyes I brought my lips down to hers and kissed her passionately. Our kiss became more frantic and I found myself lying on my back while Rosalie straddled me. She pulled away and I knew if she would have been human she would be blushing. I caressed her cheek and she brought her head down to give me a light kiss.

"Rosalie, this may sound weird and crazy but…" I took a deep breath, "You and I have been through a lot for only dating for such a short period of time and my feelings towards you grow every day." My thumb that had still been caressing her cheek moved towards her lips. "Rosalie I'm in love with you and I know it may be too soon to say but I don't care. I just want you to know you have my heart." Her eyes were wide starring in shock at me. Maybe today wasn't the best day to say something.

"I love you too Em, so much." My heart began to beat rapidly. She loved me. "Before you came along I was bitter and sad, but you've changed me Emmett." Rosalie stroked my cheek as she spoke.

"I love you." I said starring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too." A smile formed on her lips causing my own to form. Her head lowered towards mine our lips meeting in the middle. I could spend hours kissing this woman but she pulled away and stood up pulling me by my hand as well. "We should head back home." Looking down at my watch I saw it was almost midnight, I hadn't realized we had been out for so long. We walked to the car hands together before driving back home.

After the funeral Bella and I stayed with the Cullen's for a couple of weeks before going back to the house. The Cullen's understood where I was coming from and had no problem with me staying. The store had been quite busy seeing as summer was right around the corner and with the help of Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice, especially Alice with her ability to predict the future; we were able to keep on top of everything. When I found out about the three special family members it freaked me out but I had to admit it was extremely sweet.

**Flashback**

_Rosalie and I sat on the sofa watching some stupid movie. Alice was upstairs with Jasper and Bella was with Edward learning to play another song on the piano. I had just ordered pizza and we were waiting for the delivery boy to arrive._

"_He is taking forever." My stomach growled loudly causing Rosalie to laugh. "What, I'm hungry." _

"_He will be here in three minutes!" Alice shouted from upstairs. Sure enough the door-bell rang three minutes later and as I stood up to get it, Alice stood on the bottom stair giving me a bright smile. "He's a young male so I suggest you tell Rosalie to stay in the living room." _

_As I opened the door a boy who looked as though he just started driving wore a Papa Pizza shirt._

"_Nice house you got here." He said while handing the pizza to me._

"_Thanks, how much do I owe you?"_

"_14.95, are you a doctor of some sort." Shaking my head I pulled out a twenty planning on giving the rest of it for a tip. "Oh my god." The kid was staring at something behind me and as I turned around I could see Rosalie's retreating had just walked into the other room no doubt to get Bella. "She is hot! Are you tapping that because if you're not I sure will." A growl went through my chest as I grabbed the pizza away from the guy. I was five seconds from punching this guy in the face. _

"_I told you so." Alice said while she grabbed the pizza from my hands before walking towards the kitchen._

"_Hey man I mean if the blonde is taken I'll take the pixie instead."I grabbed the guy buy his shirt lifted him up so his feet were about six inches from the ground and carried him towards his car slamming him against it. _

"_If your ever talk about my girlfriend and sister like that again I swear I will shove your head so far up your ass you will be able to eat your own heart." For another scare tactic I shoved him against his car. "Got it!" he gave me a slight nodded while I opened the car door and shoved him in throwing the twenty on his lap in the process. "Just for the record I would start hoping that you still have a job when you get back to Papa Pizza." His eyes widen and he quickly sped off. _

_As I walked back into the house my mind kept replaying all of the things I could have done to that kid. Some of which could have put me in jail. Walking into the house Jasper stood in the foyer, waiting for me._

"_I just wanted to say thank you for defending Rose and Alice the way you did. I really appreciate it."_

"_It was no problem, I mean I don't want so kid talking about women in that manner. And if there Rosalie and Alice I really don't want some punk ass kid talking about them." My hands curled into fists and ii took a big calming breathe before talking again, "Not to mention I already think of you guys as family." Jasper smiled and held his hand out for me to shake._

"_We already see you as part of the family as well."_

"_Then can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head and we began walking towards the kitchen. "How did Alice know what was going to happen before it actually happened?" He smiled before explaining to me how some vampires when turned have special gifts. He also explained that not only did Alice have a special gift but so did Edward and himself as well. _

**End of Flashback**

Ever since I found out that Edward could read minds I tried to keep my head clear of rated R day dreams about Rose and I but never could stop them from popping up. This earned me a small growl and disgusted look from Edward. It always made laugh.

* * *

As I carried a box in from the back room Rosalie and Alice were helping customers at the cash register while Jasper was showing customers the different types of guns we offered. Edward was at the end of the road waiting for Bella's bus to drop her off. He did this everyday and it made me happy Bella felt comfortable with Rosalie's family; sometimes she would call Esme and Carlisle grandma and grandpa without even realizing it. We were all becoming closer and I loved it. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me, Jasper and Edward my brothers, and Alice she was just the annoying little sister that I never really wanted but was glad to have. Then there was Rosalie, the love of my life. Rebecca and I had been in love but I think Rosalie was the person I was supposed to spend my life with.

While putting away some camping equipment the bells above the door chimed bringing me out of my thoughts. Edward carried Bella in setting her behind the counter with Rosalie in Alice. Rosalie bent down giving her a kiss on her forehead before finishing up with her customer. I watched from afar and couldn't help the smile that graced my lips when they started talking about school.

Rosalie and Bella had gotten extremely close after staying with them for three weeks. Rosalie had explained to me how vampires were unable to have kids. The longing her eyes held she starred at her stomach could make even the toughest man cry. I had asked her if having Bella around made her uncomfortable. She had smiled and cuddled up closer telling me that she loved having Bella around she said it made her feel more of a mother than ever before. And as I focused on the again, I could see what she meant.

Customers started dying down around four so around seven we closed up sending everyone home early. After giving Rose a kiss goodbye I started the car up to head home.

We had been driving for a couple minutes about ready to drive by the local cemetery when Bella spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah," she looked out the window as we finally passed the cemetery.

"Tomorrow could I bring flowers to mama?" Not trusting my voice I simply nodded my head. My mind started thinking of different reasons why she would want to bring flowers.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I want to apologize if anyone was offended by the beginning of the chapter. I know not everyone is religious and that is why I want to apologize and give a heads up because the next chapter will have a little religious standing as well. **

**Again I deeply apologize if I did offend anyone. If you have any problems or you just want to scream at me you can e-mail me personally. **

**What did you guys think of the story? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**I own nothing!**

**Third Persons POV **

The sun shined brightly as Emmett drove towards the cemetery. Bella was in the backseat holding what had been Rebecca's favorite flowers. They had spent most of the morning looking at the different types until going in the back where they discovered them. Emmett still couldn't figure out why Bella would want to bring flowers to Rebecca but wasn't going to deny her.

Pulling into the parking lot he helped unbuckle Bella setting her down on the road, she was clutching the flowers tightly. Emmett grabbed her hand ready to take her towards the spot but Bella didn't move. He crouched down onto his knees so to be level with her while asking her what was wrong. So quite that Emmett almost didn't hear Bella responded saying she wanted to go alone. Now very confused he simply nodded his head and pointed in the distance to the small tree that was next to the spot where Rebecca was buried. He watched as Bella moved further and further away from him until she stood at the correct area, Emmett stood leaning against the car still trying to figure out why Bella was here.

* * *

Once Bella reached the spot she was told she turned back around starring at her father who gave her a nod, she knew now she was in the correct spot so she sat down in front of her mother's grave. The wind blew blowing her hair.

"Hi mama," she sat quite for a minute before starting again, "I brought you flowa's, daddy says there your favorite." Again she became quite for a moment before the wind picked up blowing her hair again. "I go to school, just like a big girl and I have a bestest friend, her name is Angela."

Bella began telling many stories of about her friend Angela and other friends at school. She told her mother about the mean kids at school and how some of them made fun of her because her mother was gone. She retold the stories that her father and grandfather had told her about her mother and the things she did. As Bella sat there she remembered the story her grandfather had said a week prior to his death a small smile spread on her lips.

"Papa told me that when people go away, like you did that they always love you even if they're not here anymores. He said sometimes they will send angels to helps us with our problems." She was thoughtful for a moment. "I think you sent Rosalie down to helps me and daddy." She whispered to the spot in front of her. The wind blew again and Bella's smile became larger. "I really like them. Cawliyle makes me laugh when I gets an owie, and Esme bakes me cookies and she lets me help her too but I can't touch the oven. I like Jasper too, he reads stories to me and teaches me words, he says on day I'm going to read all bys myself." She squinted her eyes trying to read the words in front of her. "I can't read those words yet." She sighed softly. "I like Alice, she buys me clothes and likes playing dress-up but I don't, so we color, her pictures are really pretty. And Edward is my bestest friend too, he helps me play the piano; he says I'm good too. I really like the piano. I like Rosalie and so does daddy. She's a good angel." She whispered the last part as for it to be a secret between the two of them.

"She plays with me and sometimes she comes over and cooks dinner, she helps me get ready for bed and when I go to bed she reads me a story just like papa did, she reads from the books, papa made his own up." Bella was silent before looking back down at the flowers still in her hands.

"I love Rosalie, I love Cawliyle and Esme and Jasper and Alice and Edward. I wanna call Rosalie mama." The wind blew this time blowing some leafs and flower petals up into a funnel shape then falling so they lay scattered again. "I know you're my mommy but Rosalie can be too. So I can have two mommies, Lauren at school has two mommies." Bella nodded her head and placed the flowers in the little holder that sat next to the giant stone. "I love you. I will see you soon and next time I'll bring Rosalie." Bella stood up and waved goodbye before running back to her father.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Bella sat down her back turned to me so I had no clue as to what she was doing. I starred at my shoes thinking about different reasons why Bella would want to come here. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Bella coming back towards me until I felt her place her hand in my own. Kneeing down I caressed her cheek kissing her forehead before placing her back in the car. And as we drove towards the Cullen's house I wanted to get some answers as to why she did what she did.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Daddy," Bella sat looking out the window not really paying attention.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head, "Why did you want to go bring flowers to your mom?"

"So I could talk to her." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why did you want to talk to her?"

"Angela said that sometimes her mommy goes and talks to her grandma and it makes her feel good. So I wanted to talk to mama so I could feel good too." That made me feel a lot better. The Webbers were very nice people and even though Mr. Webber was a preacher he knew how to tell jokes breaking any ice that people had towards him.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"I talk to her about Cawliyle and Esme and Alice and Jasper and Edward and Rosalie." Nodding my head she continued about Angela and some school stories I had already heard. "I tolded her that I love her but I want Rosalie to be my mommy." Quickly I pulled off on the side of the road trying to breathe regularly. While I was thrilled with the idea of Bella calling Rosalie mom, I didn't know how Rosalie would react to it. She had already told me she could not have kids, some vampire crap. I was worried. Taking one more deep breathe I pulled back on the road. "Am I in trouble?" Shaking my head no I took a detour towards the ice cream parlor, knowing we were going to have to have a talk.

* * *

Bella sat in front of me eating a very large scoop of Blue Moon ice cream. I always took Bella here when we had something important to talk about, it would always help me ease into the conversation by giving her ice-cream. While she ate I started thinking about how I was going to explain to Bella about Rosalie.

"Rosalie is going to be mad." Bella said cheerfully as she took a big bite of ice cream.

"And why is that?"

"Because she told me I can't have ice-cream before I eat lunch." She took another big bite of ice-cream, smiling widely when it was all in her mouth.

"This will just have to be out little secret, ok?" She nodded her head. After a minute or so I ran my hands through my hair before looking back at Bella who was scowling, she pushed her ice-cream in front of her and rested her head on her arms looking at me with a slight pout.

"I'm in trouble. I didn't do it, Edward did." _What?_

"What did Edward do?"

"I don't know. Jasper said if I get in trouble to say Edward did it." Definitely need to have a talk with Jasper.

"You're not in trouble." Bella smiled and went back to eating her ice-cream. "But I do want to talk to you about calling Rosalie mom." She frowned and pushed her ice-cream forward. "What made you want to start calling her that?"

"At school Lauren was said she had two mommies. She said that both her mommies love her because they kiss her and read to her and hug her and stuff. And Rosalie does that stuffs with me so she's got to love me. So she wants to be my mommy, right?" Bella looked at me with pleading eyes; she was begging me to say yes. How do you answer something like this? I had no idea if this was what Rosalie wanted, she was a drop dead gorgeous vampire, why would she be with someone like me, and why would she want to be in a family with Bella and I? I know she had said that being with Bella made her feel more like a mother then she ever had but if Bella started calling her mom, would that be too much?

"I don't know Bella. That's something you would have to ask her." Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears began falling from her eyes.

Standing as quickly as I could, I walked around the table to grab Bella and hold her. She sobbed loudly into my chest, breaking my heart.

"It's…not…fair…Lauren has two mommies and… I don't… even… have one…" She sobbed in-between her sentence. Doing the only thing I could think of just simply held her closer and rubbed circles on her back. I whispered soothing words to her until her sobbing quieted down and she had soft hiccups.

"I know it's not fair sweetie, I wish your mom was still alive but sometimes bad things just happen, an you have to go through it with your head held high." I tilted her chin up.

"But people at school say mean things to me and it hurts me."

"I know. But if you sink down to their level and say mean things back then you're no better than them. You keep your head high and ignore them; act like you can't hear them. Don't let their mean words bother you. You understand." She nodded her head and wrapped her hands tightly around my neck. I hugged her back with as much strength I could without hurting her. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready to go see Rosalie and everyone else?"

"Yeah." I stood up still holding Bella in one hand and with the other picked up the unfinished ice-cream throwing it away in the trash before heading towards the car. After placing her in the car seat we began the drive. The whole way I was hoping Rosalie wouldn't mind Bella calling her mom, because I had no idea what to do if the answer was no.

* * *

Walking up to the front door I started to grow nervous. I had no clue what would happen and how everyone would react.

I knocked on the front door and watched as Rosalie opened the door. She was smiling brightly but it soon disappeared when she looked at me. I tried to give her a slight smile but it was no use she knew something was wrong. Bella let out a slight whimper and held her hands up towards Rosalie. Rosalie picked her up and Bella started crying right into the crook of her neck.

"It's ok honey. Shh," Rosalie tried to calm her down but when she kissed the top of her head Bella seemed to cry even harder. Rosalie looked at me with scared eyes before pulling me in house and slamming the door. This was going to be interesting.

**RPOV**

The day had started out extremely weird. First Alice demanded everyone but me go on a hunting trip. She said they needed to go up to Alaska, Edward was reluctant to go but with Alice screaming at him for a good fifteen minutes he stomped out of the house. So I sat for a while waiting for Emmett to come.

When a knock sounded at the door I ran at vampire speed with a large smile planted on my face. But once I saw Emmett and his sad eyes the smile immediately fell. He looked so scared and sad. Then I heard a quiet whimper and when I looked down at Bella she looked to be almost crying.

She was up in my arms in a second and I tried calming her down. I kissed her and when she sobbed louder I grew worried and dragged Emmett in by the collar of his shirt before shutting the door.

And so this is how my day turned out. Me sitting on the couch while Bella sobbed into my shirt with Emmett pacing back and forth in front of me.

* * *

At least twenty minutes had gone by until Bella sat quiet in my lap playing with my hair. Emmett sat on the far end of the sofa rubbing his temples. I was about ready to ask Emmett what had gone on but he walked forward towards Bella and I kissing both of our cheeks before telling Bella that she should tell me what happened today. She nodded her head and then he walked right out of the house, leaving me even more confused.

"What happened today honey?" She looked at me with those big brown eyes and looked so scared. I was praying that fear was not because of me.

"I went and gave flowers to my mommy and I talked to her." It took me a minute to understand she had given flowers her mother's grave and had that one-sided conversation with her as well. "And I told her about Angela, and Edward, and Jasper, and Alice, and Cawliyle and Esme, and you." I nodded my head showing her I understood what she was talking about. "But I told my mommy that I want you to be my mommy." I stiffened and stopped breathing all together. "You give me kisses and read me stories and hug me and hold me and that means you love me right?" I gave a stiff nod. "At school Lauren has two mommies so how come I can't?" She whimpered again before continuing. "I just want you to be my mommy now because my other one didn't get to stay." A sob worked through my body and pools of venom rested on the edge of my eyes. I wished at this point I could cry just to let the pain out.

I tilted Bella's head up so she was looking right at me. Gently I stroked her cheek. "I would love for you to call me mommy." Bella smiled brightly before wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too mama." I closed my eyes and held her a little tighter, savoring the moment I had.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I have probably lost most of my readers and I am so sorry to all of you. Things have just not been going right with my life and I kind of fell into a slump of sorts. I just felt wrong, like my life was supposed to change some how. Whatever it is I felt I should of continued writing instead of being all sissy and whiny. I'm sorry for all the readers who enjoyed the story and had to wait this long for an update. I hope you can forgive me. Ashley-**

**I own nothing.**

**RPOV**

Nothing could describe the happiness I felt in this moment, as Bella lay in my arms. She had fallen asleep soon after our talk. I could hear Emmett outside pacing back and forth but I couldn't find in my heart to care. All I could focus on was the small bundle of joy nestled in my arms, but when I heard Emmett starting to talk to himself I knew it was probably best for me to go and talk to him. Taking Bella upstairs I laid her down on my bed and tucked her in tightly kissing her on the forehead.

Walking out the front door Emmett sat on one of the steps his hands pulling roughly on his hair. I sat down next to him but he didn't look at me. We stayed like that for a little bit until I became sick and tired of waiting. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. His eyes were trying to focus on anything and everything that was not me.

"Emmett," I said forcefully, and finally he looked at me. "What's wrong?" Sighing his eyes lost focus on me and starred at his lap.

"I know this would be hard for you and everything I just, I didn't want you to be upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because… because I know you want children and your unable to have them," he said whispering the last part. "And I thought if Bella started calling you mom you would feel upset." He was absolutely absurd, for him to think that I wouldn't want Bella to call me mom he was a moron.

"You're an idiot." His eyes snapped to mine with a scowl etched on his face. I smiled slightly and leaned forward capturing his lips. Our kiss deepened and before I knew it I was on my back and he was resting between my legs, but I wasn't complaining. We could have continued but the honking of the Mercedes brought us out of our moment.

"Well don't you two look cozy." Said a smiling Alice. She winked at Emmett before stepping over us and into the house. Emmett and I stood up before the rest of the family came towards the door.

"Hello sir," Emmett said formally reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand. Emmett had a slight blush on his cheeks and I could tell he was a little nervous about Carlisle, especially after the position we were found in. We followed the family back into the house and sat in the living room as the family started retelling stories of our past. In all of my existence I had never experienced bliss like this.

~/AL\~

Emmett and I sat out on the porch while Esme and Carlisle grilled up some chicken for Emmett and Bella. We had been re-telling so many stories that none of us had realized the time going by, until Bella came down rubbing her brown eyes proclaiming that she was hungry. Now she sat in the living room with Edward and Jasper as they watched a history channel special on the Civil War. Jasper scoffing often at the television, this then leaving Bella to ask him what was wrong and he explaining what had actually occurred.

"Poor Bella, she has to listen to Jasper whining about the war." Carlisle said laughing slightly.

"What war?" Emmett asked.

"The Civil War, they always say false things about it on TV and Jasper can't stand it."

"Did he study that period when he was in college or something?"

"He did but he knows about it so well because he was in it." Esme said sweetly, "Dinners ready."

Emmett sat staring wide eyed at me, his mouth hung open. Taking my hand I placed it under his chin pushing upwards and closing it.

"Don't leave your mouth open. You'll catch flies." I stood up ready to walk away but Emmett grabbed my arm trying to hold me back.

"He was in the Civil War?" Nodding my head I took my arm out of his grasp and walked into the house where a small warm body pressed into my leg. Looking down I met the eager eyes of a happy little girl.

"Jasper is so smart!" She said as I picked her up to carry her towards the kitchen. "He knows more than the people on the TV!"

"He is really smart." Jasper smiled brightly from in the living room. Walking into the kitchen I set Bella on a chair while Esme placed a plate in front of her. Bella immediately dove into the food.

"This is really good!" Bella said loudly, food still in her mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full." Emmett reprimanded finally joining us in the kitchen. He sat down next to Bella. Esme placed a large plate full of food in front of him before going back to cleaning the little dishes used. Jasper came in and stood across from Emmett on the other side of the table.

"I'm guessing you want to ask me questions?" Emmett nodded his head, looking at Jasper in wonderment.

"What side? What did you do? Were you a drummer boy or did you actually fight?" He stopped for minute, eyeing Jasper up and down, "You were probably a mail boy, right?" Jasper frowned, a low growl building in his chest. Edward who had joined us while Emmett was asking questions chuckled softly.

"For your information I was a General with the Confederates. I was in charge of leading most of the battles.

"Sorry, but I just picture you as the guy doing all of the mail deliveries." Emmett shrugged while going back to eating, a slight smirk on his lips. Jasper threw his hands up in defeat and stomped out of the room.

"Edward, what's this?" Bella asked holding up a stick of broccoli.

"That's broccoli. People eat that to get bigger."

"Do you like it?" Edward smiled and nodded his head. "I'll eat it if you do." She held the fork up to his mouth. Edward looked over towards me with pleading eyes.

"_Don't hurt her feelings now. Show her how much you love broccoli."_ He glared at me before slowly putting the piece in his mouth. _"Don't forget to smile" _Emmett watched in amazement as Edward ate the tiny piece of human food.

"What's going to happen now?" Emmett whispered.

"Nothing, as soon as Bella stops watching he will run for the nearest bathroom."

"So how's the yummy broccoli?" Edward glares focused on Emmett, but he didn't even flinch. Bella began eating her broccoli, giving the perfect time to allow Edward to escape.

Guess we won't be seeing him for a while."

~/AL\~

Later in the evening Emmett and I took Bella back home. She was almost asleep in her car seat when we pulled into the drive way. Being extra careful I picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in.

"I love you mommy." My heart melted in that moment, everything becoming more real. Even though she wasn't my blood child, she was still mine. I had seen her grow for months now and it just seemed right to help her grow. I would be with her until Emmett sent me away.

"I love you too." Kissing her head lightly I walked out of the room, making sure the door was left open a crack. Emmett was in his room putting on a pair of pajama pants when I walked in. His shirt lay over the bed post revealing his toned stomach and huge biceps. Even though Emmett was human and therefore weaker than me, his body made him seem as though he was the strongest man alive.

"So do you, maybe, I don't know, um, want to spend the night?" Smiling I walked slowly over to his bed taking off my shoes before laying down. He followed me and lay next to me with a large grin on his face, his eyes held a bright sparkle to them. The color of his deep chocolate eyes held life and happiness with a little glint of sneakiness. Slowly he grabbed me and pulled himself so we were close, so close that if I were to move an inch we would be kissing, which is exactly what happened. His lips molded into mine and it soon became a fight for control. Hands were roaming each other's bodies and just as his hand landed on my breast, a loud vibrating sound came from my front pocket. With a sigh, I pulled us apart to see a text message from Alice.

"_I suggest you two stop now. Otherwise you will have to explain to a little girl, when she wakes up from a nightmare, why you are both naked in a bed together."_

Had I really been that close to sleeping with Emmett? Looking back into his eyes and seeing the hope he carried of getting further, I knew deep down that had we not gotten the text from Alice, I would have. Let's face it, I had never felt this way about someone before, and now different desires were rising in me, but that's what happens when you fall in love. Giving him a kiss on the cheek I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. Emmett sighed and cursed Alice before wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep.

Around two in the morning I heard Bella's heart beat start to change, she was whimpering and soon she woke up completely. I heard her get out of bed and run towards Emmett's room. She knocked lightly before turning the door handle and looking in. Slowly she walked over to the bed and jumped into the bed, in her hand, a little lamb. To her it looked like I was sleeping so she crawled in between Emmett and I and snuggled into my chest, resting her head on my heart.

~/AL\~

The next morning around seven I got out of bed wanting to make breakfast for Emmett and Bella. Never having to cook a human meal before I looked around for a cook book, thinking it would be extremely easy to make a little meal.

An hour later and my "meal" looked inedible. Bella was the first to come downstairs and see my creation.

"Do you want some help?" Laughing slightly I nodded my head. She grabbed up a chair and placed it near the counter and stood on it. "Ok, daddy's favorite breakfast meal is french toast. So we need bread, milk, and eggs." And this is how I spent my morning, with Bella teaching me how to make french toast.

"Well look at this, my two favorite girls making me breakfast. What did I do to get this treatment?" Emmett said coming up two both of us and kissing us on the cheek.

"Just for being the best, now sit down." Smiling Emmett sat down while Bella and I brought him his french toast. Breakfast then was eaten in silence. I cut my food up and pushed it around on my plate before slipping it to Emmett when Bella wasn't looking, I still had an appearance to up held when it came to being around Bella. Soon Bella and Emmett were finished eating and so we cleaned up the dishes. The phone ringing brought us out of our morning bliss, Emmett answered it and started talking to Chief Swan.

"Hey bro, how's it been?"

"Good, very good. What about you? How's Bella and Rose?"

"Great, they're doing fine too." Bella asked who it was and then told Emmett to say 'hi'. "Bella says 'hi Uncle Charlie'."

"Tell her I say hi too. Listen the reason that I'm calling is to find out if you still plan to go hunting with us next weekend. They guys and I were just wondering if you planned on doing it this year now that you have your new lady friend."

"Haha, you're very funny. I'll ask Rose and then get back to you on it."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll talk to you later next week then. Bye."

"Bye."

Emmett hung up the phone and then turned to me.

"So is there something you want to ask me?"

"No, why?"

"Aren't you going to ask to go hunting?"

"No I probably won't go."

"Well why not?"

"Bella has the end of the preschool thing and I'd rather not go hunting. All we do is drink build a big bond-fire and hold guns. No hunting really goes on." He said shrugging his shoulders. "It's really just a waste of time."

"Well I think you should go. It will be a great time for you guys to catch up. You should go."

"You sure?" Nodding my head he smiled. "Fine, I'll call him tomorrow at work. But right now let's not worry about it. How about you, me and Bella go and watch some awesome movies."

"That sounds great." And that is how the day went. Spending time with my favorite people in the world.

**Review if you want. I don't expect anything though. Thank you to those who do read this chapter and haven't completely given up on me. : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they really made me smile and feel better. Again I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'll try to post a new chapter every weekend. I hope everyone that didn't review enjoyed the chapter, I promise this one is longer. There was one question I want to clear up that some people have asked me:**

**Is Charlie Emmett's brother?**

**The answer to that is no. Emmett and Charlie have just been friends since grade school and Charlie was there for Emmett when Bella was born. **

**My mom has a lot of friends that she has been close to for many years and they have been apart my life since I was born. I call them aunt and uncle just cause I've known them for so long. That's where I got the idea for Bella calling Charlie, Uncle Charlie.**

**I own nothing**

**EmPOV**

"Good morning parents of North Forks Elementary today we have a special day. The day your sons or daughters are graduating from pre-school." We all clapped loudly at the principal, our excitement of seeing all the kids do a mock graduation. "Now as each child makes their way to the podium to get their pre-school diploma we will ask them each what they want to be when the grow up. Your job as parents then is to help them out in becoming whatever it is they wish to be." With that he started saying out different names and kids started walking down in little gowns and caps each kid was then handed the microphone so they could tell us what they wanted to be when they grew up. It was very cute but every child said the same thing. "Doctor, football player, princess, etc."

"Do you know what Bella is going to say what she wants to be?" Rose whispered while the principal continued to say names.

"No clue, knowing her though it will be something different than the others." Alice started to giggle and we turned to her. "What's she going to say?" She kept her mouth closed but had that little smirk on her face, Edward had a scowl on his face trying to make Alice tell her what happened but she must be keeping her mind closed because he finally looked back up to the stage.

"Mike Newton," Mike walked on to the stage grabbed his diploma and then grabbed the mic. "When I grow up I want to be an astronaut." Everyone laughed and clapped but I kept my hands crossed. I would never forget the kid trying to give Bella a kiss. A few more kids went and got their little diplomas, before the principal said the name I had been waiting for all day. "Isabella McCarthy." She walked onto the stage with a slight scowl on her face; probably do to the blue dress she was in. That had been a grueling morning trying to get her to put the dress on. "So Isabella what do you want to be when you grow up?" I leaned forward waiting to hear what she said. We had never discussed what she might want to be when she grew up so I was really excited to hear what her future plans were. The principal brought the mic up to her mouth,

"I don't know yet, I'm keeping my options open." She looked around at the coward, "Can I go now." We all laughed and she walked very quickly off the stage, stumbling only once.

"Of course she wouldn't have a plan picked out." I whispered to Rose. She nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. She leaned in and snuggled close as we continued watching the kids. We were in our little bubble until a gasped came beside us. We looked at Alice before a low growled came from her chest and she got up and stomped off. Jasper looked worried and went to follow Alice but Edward stopped him.

"It must not be that important." Edward smiled and shook his head.

"That concluded today's graduation, hope everyone has a great rest of the day." Parents began getting up and the kids started running towards them. I stood and started looking over the heads trying to find Bella, but I didn't have to look hard. Stomping towards us with the most fearsome expression I had ever seen on her face was Alice, who held Bella's hand and nearly dragged her towards us. Bella was smiling widely not even remotely scared of Alice. When I got the full glimpse of Bella I knew why Alice was mad and Bella so happy. Mud was all over Bella's body, from her hair to her feet.

"Isabella Marie McCarthy, what did you do?" I was not happy seeing as how she had to ride in the car covered in mud. Her smile didn't waver though even after I used what Rose said was my angry voice.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to ruin my dress." She was a horrible liar, she knew what she was doing, and she was proud of it too.

"How do you expect to get home? You're not going to get in my car and get it filthy. Better start walking." Bella glared at me and pursed her lips.

"Edward would you give me a ride?" She looked over at him and lifted her arms so she would be picked up. Edward just smiled brightly and picked her up.

"Sure sweetheart." They started walking towards his car. I stood there in shock, she had just replaced me.

"What the heck was that?" I looked at Rosalie completely in awe at what had just transpired.

"I don't know. Edward is so anal about his car that I'm surprised he actually said yes." Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed Roses hand and started walking towards my car so we could head over to her house before I left with the boys to go hunting. Bella was then going to stay with the Cullen's until I returned. She was extremely excited to stay with them, to which she told me that when Rosalie wasn't looking Nana Esme stuck her chocolate chip cookies. That was another thing that changed when Bella started calling Rosalie Mom. Esme became Nana, Carlisle- Papa C, Jasper- Uncle Jazz, but Alice and Edward were the same. It was nice, Rosalie had told me that Esme and Carlisle were on cloud nine when Bella called them Nana, and Papa.

It was fast how we all became one big family. I had never really had one growing up and to allow Bella the opportunity to have one was great. I hope it continues to stay this way for awhile.

After pulling into the Cullen's driveway I was allowed a few minutes with Rose, until Charlie pulled up. Bella came running out of the house now clean to give me a hug and kiss. After hugging everyone Rosalie pulled me into a crushing hug, I knew I would have bruises on my torso but I couldn't really care.

"It's only for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday night."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too," giving her a small kiss I bent down so Bella and I were almost equal heights. "You be good, whatever Rosalie says goes. Got it?"

"Got it," she gave a little nod before once again hugging me. I hugged her back before picking up my bags and placing it into the car. Pulling out we headed to our little cabin in the woods, and I was actually a little excited to be with just the guys, I had something very important to ask them.

"Oh whatever, the Marinners will be gg-great this year, you aren't allowed to say ssshit about themmm sucking when you're a Ttigers fan. It's not like there mmmuch better." Charlie slurred.

"Why Mr. Police Officer are you drrrunk?" Billy slurred as well.

"Aw hell, I can drrrink as much as I wwwant, I'm not on duty." We all laughed loudly as Charlie stood and pointed at himself over and over again. As soon as we got to the cabin we started a fire, and everyone pulled out the beers and started drinking, it felt great to just kick back and relax. But in my heart I knew I should be with Rose, and Bella. I missed them dearly even if it had only been a few hours of us being apart.

"What'sss on your mind Em, you llook like your deep iin thought?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'm going to purpose to Rose." Billy who had just taken a drink, spit it right back out. A chorus of hoorays echoed through our small huddle.

"I'm glad for you man, Rose is a great gal, I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Emmett, there's something's you need to-" Billy began but was cut off by Charlie.

"Don't even start Billy, now lets make a toast for Emmett, may Rosalie actually say yes and marry this big ape!" Cheers went all around as we lifted up our glasses and toasted. Noticing the fire had gone down I offered to go and get more firewood.

I started walking into the woods preparing the words I would say to Rose, I had yet to get a ring but I knew Alice would help me with that part. I kept walking until I saw the little barn we kept our firewood in, as I was about to open the door I heard a branch break to my left. My eyes grew large with fright as I looked at the creature before me.

**RPOV**

"And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after, The End." Bella gave me a sleepy smile as I finished reading Cinderella to her.

"Mama, is Daddy your prince?"

"Yes he is sweetie."

"Are you guys going to get married then?" I froze for a second, Emmett and I never discussed marriage before, I loved him yes, but would he want to marry me? Did I want to marry him? Of course I did, he was my everything, he made this life bearable, and there was no doubt in my mind that I didn't want to marry him. Would he want to marry me?

"That's up to your daddy. He has to ask." I said smiling at her.

"Well when he gets back I'm gonna make sure he asks."

"Going to, sweetie," I gave her a kiss, "Night sweetheart sweet dreams." She started to close her eyes falling asleep in seconds.

Softly I closed the door before walking downstairs where the rest of the family was watching the news. I didn't need Jaspers powers to know everyone was content and it had everything to do with the little girl who was snuggled up in bed right now. I was still thinking about marriage when Alice gasped.

"Rose you need to leave now!" She said frantic, "Carlisle you need to go and clear the shed out back out, place a mattress in it as well."

"Alice what's going on?" Both Carlisle and I asked.

"I don't have time to explain, Rose you need to head up to the cabin Emmett is staying at, in the back of it 2 miles away there is a small shed, go to it, Jasper you go with her."

"Why Alice?"

"Emmett's in danger Rose, go." With that I was out the door in vampire speed running towards the cabin. The only thing running through my mind was Emmett, he couldn't be hurt, and I wouldn't allow it. Jasper trailed behind me pushing calming waves to me, but nothing was easing the anxiety I felt.

The cabin wasn't that far away to which I was thankful for, we continued running until we reached the shed, there we found blood, and a lot of it. More specially it was Emmett's blood. Jasper and I followed the trail until we were led into an open pasture. There in the middle was a man with long blonde hair hunched over a twitching Emmett, as he drank from him.

Jasper and I let out furious roars, causing the man to stand quickly wiping his mouth.

"I'm sorry was this yours?" He said with a devious smile on his face. Jasper took towards him as I ran towards Emmett. His breathing was very shallow, his fingers were twitching, his eyes left open, and when I stared into them the pain and fear disappeared right into love. The smell of his blood hit me hard, but I refused to acknowledge it, he was far more important than my thirst.

"Rose-" Emmett began.

"Shh, don't speak ok, it's going to be alright." Looking up I saw Jasper coming in through the trees.

"He got away. I chased him all the way towards the wolfs territory. We should get him back to Carlisle." Nodding my head I gently scooped him up before running back the way we came. Emmett let out tiny whimpers here and there; the venom already starting to spread. We ran fast and didn't stop until I reached the house. I took Emmett into the shed and laid him on the mattress, Carlisle then began to make observations.

"The venom is spreading, there is nothing we can do but let it continue or finish drinking him."

"I can't live without him Carlisle." Nodding his head Carlisle proceeded to bite Emmett on his ankles and wrist, hoping to spread more venom and allow the transformation to continue faster. Within 2 minutes Emmett started screaming and thrashing about. I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him stopping his thrashing, and whispered sweet things into his ears.

I stayed like that for 3 days.

**Carlisle POV**

Charlie Swan had come over 2 days later, claiming Emmett had gone missing, he told me they had found a lot of blood by the old shed and now had a search party going on. The family helped with it to maintain appearances but it hurt all of us to see Emmett's closest friends search and search and know they wouldn't find anything. On day three Emmett had woken up, Rosalie had taken him hunting right away while Edward and Jasper stood guard of Bella, just in case he got a smell of her. For a newborn Emmett was doing great controlling his urges, but we still refused to let him near Bella no matter how much he begged.

A week later we had Emmett's funeral, Bella had cried herself to sleep in Edwards arms during the burial. She cried every night after that, saying she want her dad. It broke Esme and mines hearts each night when we laid her in bed. Most of the nights she would crawl in with Edward and sleep, claiming he helped keep the bad dreams away.

This is where we were now, it had been two weeks after the funeral and Bella still continued to cry, Rosalie seemed to ease her pain but only so much. I found myself thinking about this at work and couldn't wait to get home.

Pulling into the driveway I saw two other cars in the driveway. Walking in an elderly couple sat with a man in a business suit sipping tea, Rosalie and Esme sat with them.

"Oh honey, I'm glad your home." Esme said walking at human speed to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Me too, dear, where's Bella?"

"She's with Edward, Jasper, and Alice in Port Angels getting new clothes and ice cream." Nodding my head I took a seat next to Rosalie.

"Carlisle these are Rebecca's parents Joyce and Walter Hunter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking their hands.

"Likewise," Walter spoke, "I'm going to cut to the chase, the reason for our visit is to discuss the living arrangements of Isabella. Now seeing as how she is not your daughter," he pointed to Rose, "and not your granddaughter, we feel she should be with us." Rosalie placed her hand in mine and squeezed tightly.

"Well, even if she is not our biological granddaughter we treat her as if she is; we love Bella dearly and are perfectly happy with her being with us."

"Yes well we are not," spoke Joyce for the first time.

"Well it's not really up to you now is it?"

"Rosalie," I looked at her with distain showing clearly on my face.

"It's not, they lost their rights when they went to court with Emmett, and they have no say."

"That's what you think little girl, we have more right to have her then you. You are not her mother." Walter said, malice lacing his voice. Rosalies hand squeezed tighter.

"I don't think we need to get into an argument here, we are all adults let's just calm down." I said speaking calmly.

"Then it's settled we will wait for Isabella to return and we will pack her bags so she can live with us." Joyce said cheerfully. Rosalie eyes bugged out and I thought she was going to tear them up limb from limb.

"Like hell she will, she is staying with us." The lawyer who had yet to utter a word took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Then I guess we will just have to go to court and have a judge settle this." Walter gave a nod and the lawyer pulled out a sheet and handed it to me. "See you in court then." Walter stood with Joyce and the lawyer and walked swiftly out of the house.

"They can't take her away, they can't." Rosalie dry sobbed into my arms, I held her tightly.

"We won't let them. It's going to be ok." I gave a nod to Esme, she ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing Jenks number. "Go to Emmett now, Jenks and I will set something up." Rosalie nodded her head and made leave to move before she bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I don't say this enough but I love you dad." Smiling I kissed her back.

"I love you too, everything will be alright." She left then quickly and I sat for a second praying to God that the family would get through this, because without Bella we weren't a complete family.


End file.
